Shadow
by Miranda Grace
Summary: COMPLETE Hermione's getting married and Harry's in love with her. How will he show her how he loves her before it's time for her to walk down the aisle to a life with her Muggle fiancée? Please Read and Review
1. Prologue

**Shadow**

**A/N:**_ Oki, this is loosely based on Shadow by Britney Spears. But only the first chapter. Please Read and Review. And besides, this is only because I have writer's block for everything else. LoL._

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns everything associated with Harry Potter.

**Summary:** Harry is an Auror, and he's been distant with Hermione. Hermione doesn't know how much she can take of Harry always being gone. Not a songfic.

Hermione rolled over in the bed that she and Harry shared. Her arm flung out across Harry's chest and she loved the warmth it provided. Harry rubbed Hermione's arm and she smiled.  
  
"You still up?" she asked, yawning slightly.  
  
"Yeah, can't sleep. But by the way you just yawned, I think you need to sleep," Harry replied, kissing Hermione's forehead.  
  
"Yes, I'm bloody tired, night Harry," Hermione said, before snuggling her face in Harry's chest.  
  
When she woke up the next morning, Hermione's arm was still spread out, but on the bed, not on Harry's chest. She got out of bed, put on her robe and walked into the kitchen where she believed Harry would be. But when she entered the kitchen, Harry wasn't in there. Walking over to the coffee pot, Hermione saw a note taped to it.

'Hermione,

Sorry I didn't say bye this morning, but I had to go and you were so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to wake you. The Ministry needs my help on one of those missions locating...They just need my help. I don't know when I'll be back, but it should be soon.

-Harry'

Hermione put the letter down, poured herself a mug of coffee and sat down at the little two person table. She didn't feel like drinking it though so she just looked down at her hands. Harry had only been home for a week before he took off again and Hermione wished he'd stay home longer, or at least tell her what he was doing, but he wouldn't agree to that. He was way to secretive these days.

**!#$%&**

Hermione sighed; this was Harry's sixth 'mission' in the last year, him being away for about two months at a time doing something for the Ministry. This time Harry had been gone for four months, missing Christmas, New Years', and their anniversary. She didn't know if she could stand him being gone much longer. Spending your anniversary with a bucket of ice-cream, Ginny, and crying that your boyfriend isn't home is not necessarily the greatest. Taking a book off one of the many shelves in the main room, and sitting on the leather chair in Harry and Hermione's apartment, Hermione began to read.

When Harry had left, he told her he'd only be gone for a week at the most. He lied; he'd been doing that a lot about his 'jobs' for the Ministry of Magic.

The fire was heating up the room, causing a red glow on the walls. Hermione heard someone stick a key in the lock and looked up from her book. Harry's head stuck in the doorway, grinning.

"Harry!" called Hermione, jumping up and running to Harry's outstretched arms when he put down his bags.

"Hey Herms," Harry said, kissing Hermione.

"You missed our anniversary…" Hermione pouted.

"I know, and I'm sorry, I wanted to come home, I really did, but I couldn't," Harry said, sitting down with Hermione on the couch.

"So how was your trip sweetie?"

"It was alright, but it would have been better if you had been with me."

"Aw, maybe I should come with you next time," Hermione said, hoping that she could see what her Harry did when he was gone.

"You know I can't take you with me Herms," Harry said, standing. "But ugh, I'm tired; I'm going to go to bed. Night Herms."

"Night Harry," Hermione sighed.

She soon headed to bed herself, and when she climbed into bed, Harry wrapped his arms around her. Smiling slightly, Hermione went under the covers farther and kissed Harry. Harry kissed back for a moment before turning over onto his other side. Sighing once more, Hermione picked up her book and started to read.

After an hour of reading, Hermione glanced at the night sky, it was pitch black out, with some stars scattered across it. Harry flipped over and looked at Hermione.

"Still up?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was reading," Hermione replied, putting her book down and turning of the lamp.

"Hmm...well I just wanted to tell you that I have to go again."

"What? Why, you just got home!"

"I know, but it's a hard time at the Ministry right now, sorry Herms," Harry said, kissing Hermione's lips once before going back onto his other side.

**!#$%&**

"God damn it Ginny, he's always gone!" complained Hermione to Ginny at lunch one day when Harry was out.

"It's alright 'Mione, I'm sure that as soon You-Know-Who is gone, Harry will be home all the time," Ginny said, patting Hermione's hand, trying to make her friend feel better.

"I don't know if I can wait that long. I mean, he hasn't been acting like he normally does _when_ he is home, which isn't that long."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, it's like the Harry that I'm seeing is just a cookie-cutter image of him; like it's only his shadow. He's always drifting away too soon," Hermione cried.

Ginny got out of her chair and walked over to Hermione. She hugged her. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know Ginny, I just don't know."

**!#$%&**

"Herms, I'm home," Harry called into his apartment as he stepped in.

Hermione came around the corner from out of the kitchen. "Hi Harry."

Harry rushed over to Hermione and kissed her, hugging her all the while. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Harry," she said, kissing his cheek.

He put his face in her hair. "I love you so much."

Hermione looked down at him. Of course they always told each other that, Hermione noticed something in his voice, and it wasn't love. She pulled away from Harry and looked into his eyes, they were so distant. "Do you really?"

Harry looked at Hermione, puzzled. "Of course I do, I love you so much. Why would you think differently?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because you're never home!" she yelled. "And when you are here, it's only for a brief amount of time before you take off again. Why won't you tell me what you're doing? You know you could always confide in me...you knew that before we started dating." Hermione looked down and started crying, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Harry tried to bring Hermione into an embrace, but she slinked away. "Hermione..."

Hermione shook her head. "What happened to us Harry?"

"What do you mean Hermione? We're fine," Harry said, reaching out to her.

"No, we're not! Don't you notice that we were closer when we were just friends? Once we started dating, you've become too distant. Maybe you can only open your soul to me when we're friends..."

"What are you saying Hermione?" asked Harry, getting worried.

"What I'm saying is that right now, you're here, but it's like it's only your shadow. You always drift away before we can sort things out, just like a shadow," she cried.

"Hermione..."

"No, listen to me Harry. You always arrive later than you suspect, then you take off way too soon after you finally do return to me!" Hermione couldn't look at Harry. "Maybe it would be better if we returned to be being friends, nothing more, I can't take this anymore!"

Harry just looked at Hermione; he didn't know what to say. He stuck his hand into his pocket, feeling the ring box that was there, as he watched Hermione leave the apartment. Why wasn't he stopping her? It was because that he knew that once Voldemort was gone, he'd be able to work things out with her.****

**A/N:**_ Hey, tell me what you think, thanks. This is more than just this chapter. And yes, I know, it's short. But everything I've been writing lately has been short. LoL. Please leave a review._


	2. What Is He Going To Do?

**Shadow**

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter belongs entirely to J.K.Rowling; I do not claim to own them in any way so leave me alone._

**Summary:**Hermione's getting married and Harry's in love with her. How will he show her how he loves her before it's time for her to walk down the aisle to a life with her Muggle fiancée?

**A/N:**_ New summary, I think this one's a bit better…and shh…once you read this…don't tell me it's sort of like one of my other ones…LoL. Anyways, thanks to:_

**Jackie –**_ I think I mentioned that it was more than one chapter…LoL_

**Eilidh –**_You better hurry up and write it fast…LoL. I want to read it!!_

_For reviewing…and on that note, please read and review!_

**--Chapter 1--What is He Going to do?**__

"Harry, it's Hermione, I have something very important to tell you and Ron! If you can, meet us at the Three Broomsticks at 3 o'clock, I'll get Alana to watch the store. Umm...OK, bye, see you then," Hermione's voice said on Harry's answering machine when Harry decided to not to answer it.

"Why didn't you answer it?" asked the gorgeous beauty that was lying on Harry's exposed chest in his bed.

"Hmm...my lovely Alana, I didn't answer because I'm in the company of you," Harry said, kissing Alana's forehead.

"Well it's 10 o'clock now, what do you wanna do for the remaining hours that we have before you scurry off to _them_?" she asked, getting out of bed and throwing one of Harry's shirts on.

"Hmm...I don't know...I really should go into the ministry to see if I have any files that need taken care of," Harry replied, sitting on his bed and hugging Alana's waist.

"OK, you'll do that, and I'll go to the store and see if Hermione needs any help what-so-ever."

"And remember, don't tell her we're seeing each other, she'd probably fire you on the spot," said Harry, throwing on a plain grey shirt over his head.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I don't understand why though. You guys aren't anything, just friends, right?" asked Alana, running a brush through her hair. "And besides, we're going to have to tell _them_ sooner or later you know."

"Of course...hey, I'll ask Hermione if she can just close the book-shop down for the afternoon so you can come too because I want you there."

"OK, hopefully she'll agree."

"Yeah, of course she will. But Alana, my dear, I must go to the office briefly, I'll see you later," Harry said, kissing Alana's lips.

He walked out of his bedroom and let Alana change. Harry couldn't possibly wonder what Hermione had to tell him and Ron. But anything Hermione had to tell him was a blessing, because he hadn't seen her for the last seven months. The only person he really saw in those last several months was Alana, he substitute love for Hermione. Plus, he was _always _gone on missions for the ministry, looking for the lingering Death Eaters that were still around and hadn't been caught yet after the defeat of Voldemort three years ago. Alana just stuck around because she was, and Harry couldn't shake the feeling off him for how he saw her, absolutely in love with him. Normally Harry only saw a girl once or twice or if they were lucky, three times again after they shagged, but Harry felt something deep for Alana. It wasn't necessarily like the feelings he had for Hermione, but hey, if he couldn't get the girl of his dreams because she only saw him as a best friend, then a guy has to move on and find some one else and forget about those nagging feelings of that other some one, right?

Wrong.

Harry knew he could never have Hermione as his lover, because she was the 'forbidden' woman between him and Ron after Harry's break-up with her, but he could never, and he meant never, forget the feelings he held for the woman that he had held for over a decade, no matter how hard he tried. No matter how hard he tried, Hermione's face, her smile, her eyes, always showed up whenever he shagged a woman.

Except for when he was with Alana.

Alana, now that as another woman Harry couldn't shake from his mind. The way her auburn hair glimmered in the sunlight whenever they were playing around on the grass of his backyard, and the way her cinnamon eyes sparkled when she saw him - it made Harry's heart melt.

But then again, when he saw Hermione, which wasn't that much now a days, his heart was taken away from him and given directly to her. That had been happening since they were sixteen years old, when they were still a bunch of stupid teenagers going to school. And now, they were mindless twenty-seven years old and the feeling was still there.

Only on Harry's end though. He figured Hermione's end of the love had disappeared once they broke up. Oh yeah, the break up.

That caused a major heart break for Harry. But then again, it was Harry's fault that Hermione had broken up their relationship six years ago when Harry had entered the ministry to become an Auror. They had been going out for about four years when Harry was accepted to begin out on field work, and he believed he had it all - a perfect girlfriend that he was soon going to propose to, a great job, great friends, and an awesome substitute family that was the Weasleys - but then, Hermione broke it all up because Harry was becoming too distant and they should have just stayed being friends. About three months after that, Hermione found a new guy, but she soon found him cheating on her, in _her own apartment_. Naturally, Hermione had to turn to Harry for support, but he declined from it because he knew that she was just using him. Their friendship was on rocky waters after that for the next seven years.

_What is it that you have to tell me, Hermione?_ thought Harry as he left his house, walking down the street a bit before Disapparating.

"Oh Harry, I'm glad you're here. We haven't seen you forever," Hermione said, hugging Harry when he joined Ron and Hermione at their table in the Three Broomsticks.

"Yeah, well, I've been busy," Harry replied, sinking into the hug, but Hermione soon let go and sat back down. She gestured for Harry to do the same, so he sat next to Ron. "Hey, I asked Alana if she could close the store for the afternoon and join us, I hope you don't mind."

Hermione looked at Ron and frowned. She looked like she was going to argue but Alana came into the pub and sat near Harry. She smiled at them.

"So, 'Mione, what was it that you had to tell us?" asked Ron, sensing the tension between the two females.

"Hmm...what?" asked Hermione, looking at Harry. "Oh yeah, guess what, I'm getting married in a month!"

Harry felt his jaw drop, but he knew he hadn't moved. He could sense that Alana and Ron were congratulating Hermione, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, he just couldn't!

"Harry, Harry, are you alright?" asked Alana, slapping Harry's cheek lightly, trying to knock him out of his trance.

"What?" he asked. They were all looking at him. "Oh, congratulations Hermione, I'm really happy for you." He said that in a very dull tone, but Hermione obviously didn't notice.

Hermione smiled at him broadly. Alana grabbed Harry's hand from under the table and smiled at him. He shrugged in return.

"Alana and me have something to announce something then too, if we're announcing things," Harry said. "We've been dating for the past seven months!"

Alana smiled at the shock on Hermione's face. Ron looked please.

"Wow, my two best mates are both in happy relationships! I feel great, we need to celebrate! I'll get some Butterbeer, or Fire Whiskey, whichever you all want." he said, standing.

"Wait Ron, what about you and Alex?" asked Hermione, pulling her friend back down.

"Well, she didn't want me to say anything to you two until she got back from visiting her parents, but what the hell? We're all saying something which needs to be celebrated, so I'll tell you, but you have to act surprised when she tells you. She's pregnant!" exclaimed Ron, referring to his wife of four years.

"Congrats mate," Harry said, wrapping an arm around of Alana's shoulder, causing Hermione to glare at him.

"I'm happy for you guys! It's about time too," Hermione said.

"Yeah it is, but I'll get drinks now," Ron said, leaving the table so Harry was left with two women he loved, one which was engaged to another man that Harry didn't know that Hermione had been seeing.

Harry sighed, he felt lost within himself. _How could Hermione be getting married? I haven't even met the guy!_ thought Harry, stroking his chin. He sighed again, his arm falling of Alana's shoulder and landing on the table. Not knowing what to say to Alana or Hermione, he just slid back into his chair, feeling outraged by Hermione's announcement. Of course he was excited for his other best friend and his wife's upcoming baby, but he couldn't get over the fact that Hermione was getting married to another man. But he could see why she would be, they hadn't gone out on a date-date for about seven years so he could see how she wanted to move on.

Ron set down a Fire Whiskey in front of Harry and waved his hand in front of his face. "Hello, Harry? Anyone home up there? Has he been like this for long?"

"Yeah, we tried to get him to snap out of it, but he wouldn't answer us," Hermione replied to Ron, taking the Butterbeer from him.

Harry snapped out of his trance, grabbed the Fire Whiskey and took a long swig from it. "Sorry 'bout that, I was thinking."

"Well don't be trying to hard," Ron laughed, Hermione swatting his arm lightly.

"So Hermione, when can I meet this guy that you're marrying?"

"Well, we're going to be holding a party type thing so everyone can meet him," Hermione said. "But he's Muggle, so you can't say anything about magic or Hogwarts to him until I tell him that I'm a witch."

Harry spit out the gulp of Fire Whiskey all over the table._ A Muggle? How could Hermione Granger be marrying a Muggle? How could my Hermione be marrying a Muggle?_ he thought, wiping his mouth off with his shirt. Alana cleaned up the table with a quick wave of her wand.

"So you and Wes are getting married?" asked Alana.

"Yes, he asked me a week go. I was going to tell you all then, but Harry wasn't home yet," Hermione replied.

"He's the nice ol' bloke that's an accountant, right?" asked Ron.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Well, I know you two will be happy then," Ron said, lifting his bottle of Fire Whiskey before drinking it.

Harry just sat in silence, looking at his Fire Whiskey; everyone else knew the guy but Harry. He didn't know what he'd say if he opened his mouth. But since Hermione was looking at him expectantly, he decided he should ask a question about the stupid git. "So does he make you happy?"

"Of course Harry! If he didn't, I wouldn't be marrying him silly," Hermione laughed.

Harry sighed, how he loved her laugh! It wasn't that special or anything, Harry just loved it because he loved her. "Well then I'm happy for you," Harry said, sulking slightly, but nobody noticed.

Hermione smiled at him.

Alana looked at Harry and rubbed his arm slightly, she knew how Harry was feeling. Once, about two years ago, when she was twenty-two, she was desperately in love with this guy and they had gone on a few dates, but a month later, he announced to her that he was getting married. She never forgave herself for not telling him, so if Harry has to tell Hermione anything, she'd step aside, even if it meant she'd lose Harry.

"Umm...I got to go now. Congrats, Hermione, Ron. Let me know when you're going to throw that party, I'll make sure to help out with everything," Harry said, getting up. He kissed the side of Alana's head. "I'll see you later at home."

"Why do you have to go now Harry?" asked Hermione, also standing up from her seat.

Harry didn't answer. What was he supposed to say? 'I'm going because I'm going to throw myself off the roof of my house because you just told me you're going to marry a Muggle.' No, it was best not to answer.

"He has to go in to the ministry for a bit to see if he has to do anything and whatnot," Alana said, covering Harry as she watched the conflict on Harry's face.

"OK...well, we'll talk to you later Harry," Hermione said, sitting back down, tears brimming her eyes. She didn't want Harry to go yet, she wanted him to stay and talk. They hadn't seen each other for seven months! And when they see each other again, it's for twenty minutes, not even!

"See you later mate," Ron said, waving his friend away.

"See you," Harry said before going out of the Three Broomsticks.

Once he was outside, Harry Disapparated to his street. He walked on the sidewalk, looking at his shoes, as he made his way to his home that was just slightly smaller than a mansion. He would've Apparated into his house, but he had a spell surrounding his house so Death Eaters couldn't just pop into his house and kill him while he was sleeping.

When he entered his house, Harry walked glumly up his stairs to his attic where he held his work-out equipment. He looked around, everything was covered in dust and for a good reason - he hadn't been up there for a year. Taking off his shirt, Harry put on his gloves and started to hit his punching bag. Normally Harry didn't like to come up here, but he was angry and depressed, and what was a better way for him to vent that anger than to beat up a bag that couldn't hit you back?

He stood there hitting the bag hard and getting sweaty in the process before some one started knocking on the attic door. Harry wiped his brow, and opened it. Alana was standing in the door way.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you'd stay with Hermione and Ron for a bit longer," Harry said, kissing Alana's lips and hugging her.

"Eww...you're all sweaty get off me," Alana laughed, pushing Harry away. "I left because I could tell they wanted me gone."

"Aw, poor Alana, come here, let Harry give you a big hug!" laughed Harry as well, pulling Alana into a tight hug.

"Icky, Harry! Stop it! You're sweaty and I don't like it," Alana said, getting out of Harry's grasp. "I thought I'd just come over to see how you were because I know you must be hurting before I went to go meet up with my sister for a quick shopping spree."

"Oh, I'm alright, I'll live. Besides, why should I be hurting? My best friend is getting married to some git I haven't met, my other one's wife is pregnant, and I have a great girlfriend, life's perfect!" lied Harry, turning his back on Alana.

"Come on Harry, I know you better than that. I know you're hurting because you still love Hermione. She might not know, Ron might not know it, but I know it because I know you, and right now, I think I might know you better than any one else. And because I know this information that you would never admit to me so I wouldn't be hurt, I want you to tell Hermione before it's too late and she's already on her way down the aisle. You can't deny the fact that I'm right."

Harry turned back to Alana. "You are right, and God, I'm sorry, because I love you as well and I don't want to hurt you. I'm just so confused, honey."

Alana hugged Harry, ignoring the sweat. "I know you do darling, but what I want you to do, and I don't care when, just as long as it's before Hermione's wedding, is to tell her how you feel. If you don't, you'll regret it forever. And hell, I might regret telling you this information later, but I don't care right now. Just as long as you're happy, I'll be happy, and I'm willing to take the chance of losing you for your happiness. Besides, even if you didn't love me, I'd consider us 'friends with privileges'," she said, smiling up at him before letting go. "Now, I really have to go, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart; I'll see you when you come back. And, I'll take your advice," Harry said, walking with Alana down the stairs to the front door and ignoring the friends comment.

She smiled at him once more before walking out of the house and down the street.

Harry closed the door and leaned against it. He didn't know what he should do. Obviously Alana was right, but he didn't want to lose her, then again, he didn't want to lose Hermione either. Because he knew that if Hermione married, they wouldn't have the same relationship they had worked so hard to obtain again. And Harry knew it would be different because after Ron's marriage to Alexandra, their friendship hadn't been the same because Ron was tied down, and Harry was an eligible bachelor. But if Hermione didn't marry and she wanted Harry, Harry figured he loose Alana, even though Harry figured she'd still be his best friend because she was right on another fact, she did know him better than Hermione or Ron.

He just didn't know what to do!

**A/N:**_ Hmm...tell me what you think...I'm just doing this one because I have writer's block with my other two stories I have on the go. So, if I get at least 4 good reviews, I shall continue, don't get 4 good ones, I shall stop, simple as that. :D_


	3. Will Harry Tell Hermione?

**Shadow**

**Disclaimer:**I only own Alana Jones, nobody else.__

**A/N:**_ Thanks to _

**Jackie - **I couldn't wait to post this...plus I've this idea on the back-burner for like two weeks...I had written the first two, but I couldn't decide if I should actually post it. LoL.

**Eilidh - **Tringles rule :D

**stargoddess127 - **alright, here you go. LoL.

_and___

**Amanda - **(from chapter 1) Grr...I hate school...I went back like yesterday...grr. LoL.__

_for__ reviewing. :D_

**--Chapter 2--Will Harry Tell Hermione?  
  
**Over the next few days, Harry stayed holed up in his house, walking around it aimlessly thinking over what Alana had said to him only days before.

_"…tell her how you feel. If you don't, you'll regret it forever…"_ is what she had said to him, and was constantly telling him still.

Harry didn't know if Alana was trying to break up with him by telling him to tell Hermione he loved her still, or if Alana was just trying to be his friend, because God knew that Ron would never give Harry that same advice, and _if_ it wasn't Hermione he loved, he knew she'd probably say the same thing. It was probably a girl thing, Harry figured.

"Harry, it's only three weeks to the wedding, _and_ we have to go to that party tonight to meet the man who's going to be marrying Hermione," Alana said, wrapping her slender arms around Harry's neck. "You have to tell her!"

"Jeez Alana, are you trying to break up with me gently? Because honestly girl, you keep telling me to tell Hermione how I feel. What if I don't want to tell Hermione because I want to forget about these damn feelings and be with you, and only you?" Harry asked back.

Alana looked at Harry skeptically. "Harry, I know you like no one else knows you, and in knowing this, I know that you want Hermione to know, even if you'll be rejected. And no, I'm not trying to break up with you. I love you Harry, more than any guy I know, and it's because of this love that I want you to_ tell Hermione_! Why can't you get that through your gorgeous head?"

"I love you too Alana, but you do realize, that if you loved another guy who was getting married and we were going out, I'd probably tell you to suck it up and be happy for the guy, not telling you to tell the guy!"

"Ah, but you see, that's the difference between us, Harry. And you see, I do love another guy, but he's married, he got married about two years ago, and I never got to say those three damned words. I regret it now, that's why I'm pushing you because I don't want to be your fall-back girl. But, hey, if Hermione doesn't return the feelings, and you don't love her anymore, I will still be here for you, and hell, I'll try to forget about Josh – the guy I loved – OK? And then we can discus our future…"

"Alana…"

"Harry, if Hermione does go ahead and get married, you're going to have to move on and why not with me? We love each other, right?"

"God yes Alana. And alright, let's make a deal right now, if Hermione slaps me and tells me she doesn't love me, and then we shall get married. But, if Hermione loves me, we contact this Josh guy and tell him you love him, OK?" asked Harry, resting his forehead on Alana's.

"Harry…I couldn't do that!"

"Alana, come on, what if he has a sham marriage? Besides, I couldn't be happy knowing my best friend wasn't."

Alana looked at him and smiled sadly.

"Yes, that's right, I said it, you're my best friend. Better than Ron or Hermione at the moment," Harry said.

"I'm just everyone's best friend…hmm…its 1 o'clock, my shift is about to start, maybe you can talk to Hermione when she gets off…" Alana started.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever 'love you," Harry said, kissing her lips briefly.

"I love you too Harry, see you at the party tonight," Alana said, before leaving Harry to dwell in his thoughts.

Harry rolled his neck and looked out the window. It was raining out. Great, it just made Harry think of his and Hermione's first kiss at Hogwarts – it was pouring out, with lightning and thunder, the works. He stood up and went to the phone. Picking it up, Harry sighed. The phone rang so many times before the machine went on.

_"Hey, you've reached Hermione's cell phone. I must not have it turned on if I haven't answered, so leave a message after the beep. Beep,"_was what greeted Harry.

"Hi Hermione, it's Harry, we need to talk. I know you might be busy about tonight's party, but it's important. Give me a call when you can, you know the number," Harry said before hanging up.

He paced his living room, looking at the blue carpeted floor all the while. Harry was so preoccupied with what he was going to tell Hermione, that he jumped slightly when the phone rang. Naturally, Harry picked it up without looking at the Caller I.D.

"Hello, Harry speaking," he said into the receiver.

"Hi Harry, it's Hermione, I just got your message," Hermione's voice came from the other end. "What's so important?"

"Umm…I want to tell you in person. Have you had lunch yet?" he asked.

"No, but I'm busy, like you said, for the party where you get to meet Wes," Hermione said fast, sounding to Harry like she was speed walking.

"Come on Hermione, you have to have lunch sometime today, why don't you let me buy it for you?"

The line was silent for a moment before she answered. "Oh alright, but if it's any more than an hour and a half, then I'm screwed. Where shall we meet?"

"How about that new place in Hogsmeade – I don't know the name."

"OK, I know the one you're talking about. See you in five minutes, no more. Bye," Hermione said, before hanging up.

Harry hung up as well. He grabbed a jacket from the front hall closet and went outside to the rain. Not wasting anytime, Harry ran off his property and Disapparated.

---

"So Harry, what was so important that it couldn't wait until tonight?" asked Hermione, looking over her menu when they got together at the restaurant a few minutes later and they were seated at a table.

"Well…" Harry started before the waiter showed up.

"Are you ready to order, Mr. Potter?" the waiter asked.

Harry looked at Hermione.

"I'll have the Caesar salad please, and a glass of water," Hermione said, giving the waiter her menu.

"And I'll have the…Beef Dip with a Butterbeer," Harry said, also giving his menu to the waiter before he took off.

"So, Harry?" asked Hermione, getting back on target of the subject on hand.

"I wanted to say that…" Harry started again before Hermione interrupted him.

"Wow, look at how hard it's raining out," Hermione said, looking out the window.

"Yeah, doesn't it remind you of something?" asked Harry, hoping Hermione would catch on what he was trying to tell her.

"Yes, it reminds me of the night Wes proposed to me. We also shared our first kiss in the rain, that's why he proposed there as well."

Harry's face fell. She was talking about _him_, the guy that she would be marrying, the guy Harry was going to meet later that night.

"Harry, are you alright? What's wrong? You look like you don't like my answer," Hermione said, pulling Harry out of his slump.

"Oh no, your answer seems great. The rain makes me think about the first time me and Alana shagged. It was in my room, the blinds were open, and thunder was crackling," Harry replied, hoping to throw Hermione off.

She scowled at him. "Let's not talk about Alana, please."

"Oh and why not? You were talking about how you and _Wes_ first kissed in the rain, well I was telling you about what I remembered from the rain."

Hermione sighed, and gritted her teeth. "But me and Wes are getting married, you and Alana are just, well, shagging. I bet you guys don't even have a meaningful relationship."

The waiter came back and set their food in front of them. Harry waited until he left to reply.

"It was more meaningful than our relationship," he growled, not meaning it, he just wanted to get back at Hermione.

Hermione looked shocked and hurt. She started to pick up her purse. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand. Snatching it back, Hermione glared at Harry.

"What?" she snapped. "I want to leave, let me go."

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean it," Harry said, letting go of Hermione's hand and looking down.

Hermione dropped her purse back to the floor. "Then why did you say it?"

"Because you're trying to tell me that I'm only using Alana for sex, but I'm not. And plus you keep talking about Wes and your marriage and stuff."

"Harry, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Harry laughed. "You really want to know? You don't look like you want to know, you look like you want to bite my head off."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry slightly. "Just tell me, will you?"

"Did you know that I was going to propose to you?"

Hermione's jaw dropped, and she let her fork that she was holding fall to her plate. "What, when?"

"The night you broke up with me, how convenient, eh?" he laughed again.

"Oh my...how come you never told me this before? And besides, I thought you went on another one of those stupid missions for like five months after we broke up."

"I did, but that was because I couldn't look at you for like eight months. And plus, you weren't getting married seven years ago."

"Why are you telling me this now, though?" she asked, looking into Harry's green eyes.

"Well, I figured we should get some things off our chests before I meet the very lucky guy who's going to be marrying you. Because you know how me and Ron are now that he's married..."

"Yeah, that's true. It's the same with me and Ron..."

"So you see what I'm saying," Harry said. Hermione nodded. "Do you have anything you want to say?" He asked that because he was hoping Hermione would confess her undying love for Harry before he had to say anything.

"Um, no, not really. Except that I can't wait for you to meet Wes tonight!" she smiled.

Harry mentally groaned. He was hoping for something more.

"What about you Harry?" she asked sweetly, eating some of her salad.

Harry couldn't do it. Hermione looked too happy whenever she mentioned Wes' name. "I have nothing to say either...except, do you think it would be a good idea for me to be marrying Alana?"

**A/N: **_Gosh darn it, I couldn't wait for 4 stinkin' reviews, I don't really care anymore. Threes close enough. LoL. But please, if you read this, review so I can be happy :D LoL._


	4. Why Harry, Why?

**Shadow**

**A/N: _:D_**_ I love reviews, and I love you all who have reviewed. :D So thanks to_

**buckeyenut**** - **_(chapter 2) Did chapter 3 answer your question? I hope it did._

**Amanda ­- **_(chapter 2) shakes fist at your school damn school..._

**Eilidh - **_I'm not trying to be cruel to Harry! I love him so much! LoL._

**hermioneandharryshouldbet**** - **_I don't like Wes either...LoL...he's the evil little man who lives in my head, along with my bestest friends Steve and Melantha. Don't ask..._

_and_

**Jackie - **_Stupid Hermione...and people think she's smart...haha. I don't know if they're going to be getting married yet...but knowing me, they most likely won't because I can't stand Harry and Hermione not being together. :D_

_for__ reviewing! Please read and review this chapter!_

**--Chapter 3--Why Harry, Why?**

"What?" sputtered Hermione.

"You heard me. Do you think it would be a good idea for me to propose to Alana?" replied Harry calmly.

"Jeez Harry, one minute you're telling me you were about to propose to me, now you're telling me you're thinking of proposing to Alana...who's like four years younger than us...this is too much for me to take in at once," Hermione said.

"It's three years," Harry corrected. "And come on Hermione, you're the only one who used to actually listen in History of Magic, how could this be too much for you to take in?"

"Nevermind that. Why did you have to tell me all this _now_ though? On the day that you'll be meeting Wes?"

Harry looked at Hermione, it was now or never. He needed to tell her _now_. If he didn't, he would never tell her.

"Well...?" she asked impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine, Hermione, I'm..." Harry started, but was interupted as Ron entered the restaurant and made his way over to the two.

"Hey Harry and Hermione, you two having lunch?" asked Ron, pulling a seat over and sitting on the side of the table.

"Hello Ron," Harry said, feeling glad and sad at the same time about Ron's barge in.

"How are you Ron?" asked Hermione, glancing at Harry.

"Oh just fine, I'm actually here because I'm on a break. What about you two?" he asked.

"Same old, same old," Harry replied.

"Harry might be asking Alana to marry him," Hermione blurted out.

"Congratulations mate, I hope she says yes, because then all of us will be married!" exclaimed Ron, grinning from ear to ear.

Harry sighed as Ron continued to talk to Hermione. He wasn't going to get the chance to tell Hermione how he felt before later that night, unless he blurted it out with Ron sitting there as well. _Why Harry, why didn't you just tell her when you had the chance?_ he asked himself, groaning. The world as Harry knew it, was about to come crashing down on him, and he had no way of stopping it.

"Well I should be off, I just came to pick up an order," Ron said, standing. "See you both tonight, and Harry, you'll love Wes. He's one of the nicest blokes around."

Harry gritted his teeth, if Ron thought the guy was nice, he most likely was. "Bye Ron."

"Good bye Ron, I can't wait for Alex to meet Wes," Hermione said.

"Me either, bye," Ron said, before leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

Hermione looked at Harry. "What were you saying Harry?"

"Oh, nevermind, it doesn't matter to anyone anymore," Harry replied, getting up as well. He put some money on the table. "That should be enough for the food. I'll see you tonight, I should go."

Hermione stood as well. She thought Harry really needed something to tell her, but she guessed she was wrong. "Oh, alright, yes, I'll see you and _Alana_ tonight, good bye."

Harry smiled sadly as he looked back at Hermione once more before leaving the restaurant. It was time to go and propose to Alana. Of course he loved Alana, but to marry her? That was moving a bit too fast, but hell, like she said, he was going to need to move on, and why not with her? One thing that made Harry ashamed of himself though was that he still carried the ring he was going to propose to Hermione with, but it wasn't going to be going on her finger anytime soon, so why not onto Alana's?

"God damn it Potter, why couldn't you be bravier on telling women how you feel?" he muttered to himself as he walked through the rain.

Harry walked a few more steps before Disapparating. He appeared right outside of Hermione's bookstore that she owned called The Book Worm. Sighing, Harry entered the shop.

"Hey Harry!" called Alana from the till.

"Hi 'Lana," Harry said, walking over to her. Ignoring the two customers that were staring at them, Harry kissed Alana briefly. Alana smiled at him when they pulled apart. "Can we go to the back for a second?"

"Harry! I have customers to tend too..." she started, but stopped when the old couple took their cue and left the shop. "Nevermind, let me just put the Closed sign up."

Harry watched Alana lock the door and flip the sign before heading through the Employees Only door. When they were both in the room, Harry kissed Alana with greater lust then before.

"Wow...what was that for?" asked Alana after they pulled apart for breath.

Harry didn't answer, instead, he got down on one knee. Alana's face turned to that of pure shock. Opening the box, Harry revealed a diamond ring with hearts entwining it. He took her hand in his.

"Alana, I love you, I truly do. I don't want you to doubt that even under the circumstances. I really don't have a big romantic speech made up, so please, answer me this. Will you marry me Alana Jones?" he asked.

A tear of joy ran out of Alana's eye as she nodded. "Yes Harry, I will."

Harry grinned and put the ring on Alana's finger, stood up and kissed her again.

"So I take it Hermione didn't share your feelings?" she asked, admiring the way the diamond sparkled.

"Actually..." started Harry.

"Harry, you didn't tell her, did you?" she asked, sighing.

"No, but I couldn't do it Alana. You should have heard her talking about _Wes_. She's in love with him, not with me."

"How do you know Harry? She could've just been acting!"

"So are you saying you don't want to marry me?"

"Oh Merlin no, I love you Harry, I'm just frustrated with you."

"Aw, I love you too," Harry said, kissing Alana once more.

Part of him wanted her to turn him down, but he knew she wouldn't have turned him down. She was young and in love and Harry couldn't take that away from her. _I never thought this would be how I would feel if I ever did get engaged, _Harry thought to himself as he pulled away from Alana to catch his breath, a small smile on his face. But he wouldn't tell Alana the real reason behind his proposing...the fact that both Hermione and Ron knew was a major part of it. They both expected it, and he had to ask her because of them. Well...he did not have to, but he didn't want to make them question him. If it was only Hermione, it would have been alright because he could have told her his true feelings. Damn Ron.

**!#$&**

Harry gulped down another bottle of Fire Whiskey, it was his third one. He was about to meet Wes Sanders, Hermione's fiancée, who was running half an hour late and Hermione was freaking out.

"He should be here soon," she kept on saying.

Harry rolled his eyes. He doubted it. But of course, since Harry doubted it, Wes just happened to walk in through Hermione's flats' door.

"Wes! There you are, I thought you weren't going to show," Hermione said, rushing over to him.

"Sorry honey, I got stuck in traffic. It was a long drive," he said, shaking his blonde hair free of the water droplets that hung to it.

Hermione took his jacket from him and handed it to Harry who was standing near them. Harry grunted as he watched her look deeply into Wes' eyes. He felt like punching the guy, but Alana came over to him and touched his arm to calm him.

"Don't...give me his coat, I'll go put in the room," Alana said calmly, taking the brown coat from Harry.

Harry nodded. "OK."

Alana walked away as Hermione dragged Wes over to him.

"Harry, this is Wes, my fiancé. Wes, this is Harry, one of my best friends," Hermione said, introducing the two.

Wes smiled, showing off his pearly whites, and extended his hand. Harry looked at it, then at Hermione who glared at him. Sighing, Harry took Wes' hand. When Wes tried to pull away though, Harry squeezed his hand tight.

"So Harry, what is it that you do?" he asked, wrenching is hand from Harry's grip.

"I'm a police man," Harry replied under Hermione's glare.

Wes smirked. "Well I'm a _wealthy _bank manager."

Harry felt like jumping the guy, Harry was probably wealthier than Wes could ever be. "Sounds like you have a great job, _Wes_. Hermione, I need to go find Alana," he said, before turning away before Hermione could stop him.

He wasn't really going to find Alana. No, he needed a drink. And something stronger than Fire Whiskey at that.

**!#$&**

Hermione tapped her glass, causing everyone to look at her. She spoke, "Hello everyone. Now that everyone is acquainted with Wes, I'd like you all to enjoy the drinks that...Harry?"

Everyone looked over to a very drunken Harry. He was barely standing as he held onto the door frame to the bathroom.

Alana rushed over to him and grabbed a hold of his arm to help him be stable. Harry looked past her to Hermione though. He just wanted to see her gorgeous face. _I'm going to tell her now…no wait, I won't…I'm too drunk…I won't remember ever telling her,_Harry thought to himself.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked from her spot beside Wes; she hadn't moved closer to him in the process when many others had. Like Ron and his wife Alex.

"Hermione...I love you," Harry blurted out.

**A.N:**_ Ooh..a bit of a cliffy...I hope you all don't mind...it took me forever to write, so bully for you if you don't like it. LoL...please review...I'm desperate. --'_


	5. Title to be Announced

**Shadow**

**A/N: **_I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, I've had the nastiest case of writer's bock...anyways...Thanks to:_

**Eilidh – **He-he...I don't think there's going to be any slash in this story...sorry! Ha-ha...

**Lady Emily - **Umm...you'll see.

**Hermioneandharryshouldbet - **I know, Alana is cool, which is amazing, because I'm not and I made her! Ha-ha.

**stargoddess127 - **Well Ron's always interrupting things...but at least Hermione knows now. :D And I'm hoping people will come back again...because if they don't, they won't know what happens :D He-he.

**hehe - **Wow...thanks for those 3 reviews...ha-ha.

**Ashley Potter13 - **I love your story! It's AWESOME! Well Hermione can't be smart with EVERYTHING...so I think she'd be clueless about someone loving her...he-he. Yay! I rock someone's socks instead of someone rocking mine! Yay! He-he

**HarryMione4evr - **I'm glad you think that it's wonderful :D

**hpfantic - **LoL...I am so desperate for reviews, it's not funny...like this story is getting a lot...but my other ones aren't, so I'm unhappy...but I'm happy for the reviews I DO get...And I love your story! At least it's getting more reviews :D :D Yay!

**PurringPheonixVoyager - **I'm glad you think that it's very good!

**Jackie - **I know, aren't I the nicest? Especially when I left you hanging like that for a long time? He-he...Yay! I'm glad you loved it like thought you would!

**FairyWings101 - **I love you story so far...I hope you update soon!

**Rose Angelz - **da da dun...I hope it's interesting...he-he.

**_and_**

**Chantal - **You'll find out soon enough.

_for reviewing the last chapter! I love you all for reviewing! And thanks to all of you who will be returning...which I must apologize for not updating sooner. But between school, homework, wrestling, and writer's block, it's been hard for me...Once again, I am sorry; I didn't mean to wait this long for an update. Anyways, onto the chapter._

**--Chapter 4--Title to be Announced**

"Y-you what Harry?" stuttered Hermione.

"I _love _you...I _love _you HermioneJane Granger!" Harry proclaimed.

Wes looked at Hermione. "Your middle name is Jane?"

Hermione looked at Wes angrily. "Yes it is," she said before looking back at Harry. "You must be lying Harry."

Alana rolled her eyes, supporting Harry still. "No, he's not Hermione. He is in love with you. He always has been, he just couldn't tell you before now, he didn't know how to."

"I didn't know..."

"No shit, if you had, you wouldn't be standing there so clueless...And people told me you were intelligent, I guess they were wrong," Alana said, helping Harry walk to the door.

"Hold on 'Lana," Harry said, stopping. "Hermione...I know you must not believe me -hic-, but I do love you...and if you have any feelings for me, you'll leave _that_ man just for a bit so I can show you how much I love you...but if you don't, let me know, so I can move on. You know how to reach me." He leaned on Alana and she helped him walk out of Hermione's flat.

The crowd started to talk all at once, and Wes grabbed Hermione's arm gently. "Do you care for Harry?"

"As a friend I care for him, but not romantically, not anymore. I love you Wes," she said, kissing him gently on the lips. She turned to the crowd to see Ron with his brow furrowed; she would ask him about it later.

**!#$&**

Alana put a cold washcloth on Harry's forehead as he lied in bed. She was trying to cure his hangover from the night before. Harry stirred in his bed and looked up at her.

"Hey you," he said, trying to sit up, but failing because his head was pounding too much.

"Lie down, you had too much to drink last night," Alana replied, dabbing the washcloth.

"Why can't you just cure it with a spell like normal witches do?"

"Right...I totally forgot about magic for a second there." She smiled weakly as she recited a spell for Harry's hangover.

Harry sighed; Alana could be so forgetful sometimes. "Did I do anything stupid last night at Hermione and Wes' thing?"

Alana bit her lip, he really didn't remember. "Umm...I don't know if you want to know."

"Just tell me, love," Harry pleaded.

"Hold on, let me go get you some tea," she said, getting up and off the bed.

Harry watched her leave. He sighed as he lied there; he really wished he knew what he did last night. It would definitely put his nerves at ease. But then again, he didn't know if he _should_ know in case he made a total arse out of himself. He'd rather be in the dark and deny anything anyone told him, but he knew that he should know to brace himself just in case.

"Here, have this," Alana said, handing Harry a cup of tea.

"Thanks," said Harry. "Now tell me what I did please."

Alana sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you. You told Hermione you loved her..."

"I did what?" yelled Harry.

"You told Hermione you loved her."

"How did she react?"

"She thought you were lying because you were drunk. Then you told her to let you know if she felt the same or not so you could move on and whatnot," Alana replied meekly.

Harry put his head in his hands. It was worse than he thought.

---

"Hey Ron, thanks for meeting with me," Hermione said as Ron joined her at her table in the Leaky Cauldron.

"No problem Hermione. But what's this all about?" asked Ron.

"Last night and what Harry said."

"I should have known."

"Yes, well I want to know if he was telling the truth or not."

"Come on Hermione. You heard both Harry and Alana tell you. Harry might have been drunk...but he's an honest drunk. You should know that," Ron replied. "But what are you going to tell Harry?"

"I'm going to tell him that I don't love him, not anymore. I love Wes now," she said.

"Bullshit Hermione. I can tell by looking at you that you are hung up on Harry still."

"Ron! I do _not_ love Harry!"

"Sure, try telling that to Harry. He just entered here," Ron said, nodding towards the entrance.

"What? Harry's here...great Merlin, I can't face him yet!" Hermione said, trying to stand up and leave before Harry saw her.

"Hermione, Ron, I didn't know you two would be here," Harry said, causing Hermione to slump back into her chair.

"Hey mate," Ron replied, getting up. "I'm going to go get a drink, do you want anything; either of you?"

"Butterbeer for me please Ron," Hermione said.

"Same for me," Harry said, pulling up a chair and sitting down.

Ron nodded and left Harry and Hermione together.

Hermione looked down at her hands, trying not to make eye contact with him. Harry looked past her to the window; he figured she was embarrassed or something from the night before. Finally though, he decided he needed to broach the subject, which was why Ron asked Harry to meet him and Hermione here, without telling Hermione his plans.

"Hermione..." he started.

"No Harry, I know what you're going to ask," Hermione said, bringing her face up to look at him.

Harry looked at her to continue, a smirk on his face.

"I want you to know that I love Wes more than anything in the world, and I d-don't love you. Not anymore," she replied, looking at her hands again.

Harry knew she was lying. She only looked away from someone if she was lying, otherwise she would be able to look him in the eyes. But he knew she loved Wes also. "You're lying to me."

"What? No I am not, don't try and tell me my feelings Harry James Potter!"

"You looked away from me 'Mione. When you can't look me in the eye, you're lying."

Hermione looked Harry straight in the eye. "I do _not_ love you Harry."

Harry searched her eyes. She had the twinkle of love in her eyes. _Good for her, she learned how to lie properly, but, she can't fool me,_ Harry thought to himself, _I won't push her though. _"Fine, thanks for letting me know. Oh, and to let you know, me and Alana broke up. I'll be going now." He stood up from his chair.

"Harry..." Hermione started, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Good-bye Hermione. Tell Ron I'll talk to him later," Harry said before leaving the Leaky Cauldron.

He didn't even look back at her as he left the Leaky Cauldron. When he was out in the streets of London, Harry hung his head down and looked at his shoes. What was he going to do to make Hermione confess her feelings to him? Harry sighed as rain started to fall gently on his head. How he hated rain now, after what Hermione told him. Ducking into an alley, Harry made sure that no Muggles were around before Disapparating.

**!#$&**

Alana closed the register as Harry appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her; they might have broken up that morning because of everything that was going on, but they were still close.

"Hey you," she said..

"Hello…how's the business going?" asked Harry, looking at the empty shop.

"Slow…but you must tell me, how'd your meeting go with Hermione?" she asked, spinning out of the hug Harry had on her.

"She denied loving me still, but I could tell she was lying. Now I just need a way to get her to tell me…" Harry mused.

"You could always give her Vertissum."

"I could, but by then, she'd already be married."

"True, I don't even have any left either that I could give you," she sighed. "How are we going to get Ms. Granger to tell you how she feels?"

"I have no clue, normally it isn't this hard for a girl to fall for me," Harry replied, scratching his head.

"I don't want to hear any of your cockiness. Why don't you ask her to go to dinner with you; as a friend, of course? Then maybe you could take her somewhere. Does she have a special place that she loves?"

"Yeah, actually she does. I could take her there!" he hugged Alana again. "You are as smart as you are beautiful! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"You'd probably be freaking out about what to do with Hermione," she laughed.

"Well I'm going to go call Hermione, thanks Alana! You're a doll. And remember, if this works out with Hermione, we're getting your man on the phone!" Harry said before hugging Alana briefly once more and leaving the shop.

**!#$&**

"Now don't we look hot and sexy?" asked Alana as she admired Harry from his doorway.

"Thanks," Harry said, smoothing down his dark green shirt that revealed his muscles.

"Well just looking at you right now, I'd be all over you if I was Hermione. And believe me, it's taking great self-control to stay where I am," laughed Alana.

Harry rolled his eyes. "As long as I look OK, it's good. Merlin I hope this works, especially since it took me forever to convince Hermione to actually come out with me. She doesn't trust me...not after my outburst last night."

"Oh well, she'd be a fool not to love you. I mean, you're kind, loyal, caring, everything a girl looks for in a guy...not to mention that you're hot, but you know..." Alana smiled.

"Thanks for your support Alana, but I guess I should be going now, I'll let you know how everything works out tomorrow," Harry said, kissing Alana's cheek and heading downstairs.

He did not know what he was so nervous about when he was putting on his jacket, because it was not like he hadn't taken Hermione out to dinner before, but then again, this would be the first time where Harry had to get Hermione to tell him her true feelings. When they first started dating, it just happened. One thing led to another and the next thing either of them knew, they were together under the sheets in Harry's apartment. The only reason they started to date was because they talked about their night together and decided they wanted something more. Harry highly doubted that there would be a repeat of that.

Tossing a bouquet of flowers into the back seat, Harry slid into the driver's seat. As he backed his car out of his garage, Harry couldn't shake the knot that was tied in his stomach.

_Calm down Potter, you're only taking Hermione out to dinner, it's not like you haven't before. Stupid Wes…why does Hermione have to be marrying that…that mule! _Harry thought to himself as he drove down the road listening to nothing but the wind. A few minutes later, Harry was pulling up in front of Hermione's apartment building.

After turning off the engine to his car, Harry grabbed the flowers and headed to the building. Taking a short ride up the elevator, Harry was standing outside Hermione's door. Sucking in some air, Harry knocked on the door. Shuffling could be heard as the door opened.

"Oh, hello Wes," Harry said at seeing who was at the door.

"Hi Harry. What are you doing here?" replied Wes.

"Um, I'm here to see Hermione."

"She's not here."

"Come on, I talked to her earlier today and asked if she was free tonight. She said she was. Now let me see Hermione," growled Harry, starting to get annoyed.

"I told you that she isn't here," Wes said.

"Then let me in so I can wait for her."

"No."

"Move it Sanders before I make you move."

"But then that would be breaking and entering...a police man like you should know that," replied Wes smugly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I do know that, but I want to see Hermione and she invited me, so move it!" Wes didn't budge so Harry yelled into the doorframe, "Hermione, are you there?"

Wes swore and moved out of the way as Hermione came into view.

"Harry, you're here all ready! I'm almost done, why don't you come in while I finish?" she asked, leading Harry inside as he gave a smug smile to Wes.

**A/N: **_OK...I know, not the best, but what can I say? Stupid writer's block...lol. Please review! And once again, I apologize for it being almost three months since an update. I'll try to get the next one up in the next month, but I can't promise anything. So until next time, bye! Review!_


	6. Surprises and More Lies

**Shadow**

**_A/N: _**_Thanks to:_

**hpfanatic - **_She needs to realize that...but I don't think she will...but maybe she will..._

**hahfe - **_Thanks for the GREAT review! lol_

**Jackie - **_Believe me, I've thought about it A LOT! lol_

**HarryMione4evr - **_I know what you mean! Ha-ha...I'll sit there looking at and talking to it...but when I go to write what I wanted, I forget then I throw my notebook across the room and forget about even longer! Ha-ha._

**Amanda - **_I love cliffhangers... :D_

_and_

**Serenity-Hermione Angel - **_Wow...thanks for reviewing every chapter! And Alana is my__ favourite__ OC that I have because she isn't stereotypical._

_for reviewing chapter 5 (or 4 seeing as the first was a Prologue). I see I've lost some people since chapter 4...but what can you do? I would have updated this sooner, but my computer just had a virus and wouldn't let me onto the internet...so yeah.__Read and Review please and thank-you!_

**-Chapter 5-Surprises and More Lies**

"So Harry, you never told me where you were taking me," Hermione said as they drove down the street in Harry's car.

"It's a surprise," Harry replied.

"Oh no, it's a surprise from you? Take me home now before things go out of control," Hermione joked.

"Har har Hermione; I'll give you a hint; we're going to a restaurant not to far from here."

"Now I'm the one who's laughing. What type of hint is that Harry? Is it a Muggle place?"

"Nope," Harry said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Well if it's not Muggle, then why are we driving? We could have Apparated or used the Floo Network to get there! And don't tell me it's the Leaky Cauldron or someplace like that?" asked Hermione, clearly frustrated.

"Because I felt like driving," shrugged Harry.

Hermione looked out the window and sighed. Harry could really get on her nerves sometimes. It was not like he was right now; she was just frustrated for the way he had been acting lately.

They drove on in silence through a very run-down part of the town and Hermione was starting to wonder where Harry was taking her.

"We're here," Harry said, finally coming to a stop and taking his keys out of the engine.

He got out of his car and rushed around to Hermione's side so he could open the door for her. Hermione smiled at him as she stepped out of Harry's vehicle.

"Oh my gosh! Harry! You got reservations for the Golden Wand? It's like impossible to get any for here!" Hermione said, as Harry led her to the restaurant's doors.

"Yeah, well, I'm Harry Potter, I was able to get them to pull a few strings for us," Harry said, leading her inside.

The Golden Wand was an expensive restaurant for wizards and witches that was located between two dirty looking Muggle buildings. Muggles walked by it everyday, not suspecting what lay behind it's walls, just writing it off as some empty building like every other place in that area.

"You didn't have to use your fame so we could get in here. I know you don't like to," Hermione said as they were promptly seated at their table.

"It was last minute and I figured I hadn't used the fame card in a long time, so why not?" replied Harry as they each looked at their menus.

"Well it's really nice of you Harry," Hermione smiled.

Harry grinned back. "Yeah well, I needed to make it up to you after the way I was acting and everything."

Hermione nodded slightly. Soon the waiter came back to take Harry and Hermione's orders. After the waiter had disappeared, Harry looked at the dance floor that was not located too far away from them before looking at Hermione in turn.

"Would you like to dance Ms. Granger?" asked Harry, holding his hand out to Hermione when he stood.

"I would like that Mr. Potter," Hermione replied, taking Harry's hand and heading to the dance floor that was in the middle of the restaurant.

Harry pulled Hermione closer to him as a new song started. It was by some band that was just starting its road down to fame in the wizarding world. Having a nice slow beat to it, Harry and Hermione just swayed on the spot, arms around each other, just listening to the music. Actually surprised that Hermione wanted to stay on the dance floor with that type of song, Harry grinned, it seemed like his plan was going according to plan already. Once a few songs were over with that same beat, Hermione pulled away from Harry.

"Our food's over at the table," Hermione said, nodding to their table.

Crestfallen that they would not be dancing so close together anymore, Harry put on a bright and fake smile before looping his arm with Hermione's and leading her back to their table. He pulled out her chair and let her sit down before he went to his own chair to sit. Hermione sighed contently as she looked at her plate.

"I just love eating here, the food always looks so great here!" said Hermione before starting to eat her food.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"So what are we going to do when we're done here?"

Harry grinned, "It's another surprise."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at Harry, their eyes locking for a minute before they both looked away.

**-**

"Are we almost there yet Harry?" asked Hermione, gripping Harry's stomach tightly as they flew threw the air.

"Almost...and no peaking," Harry replied over his shoulder, seeing that Hermione was trying to look from under her blindfold.

"You know how much I hate flying...let alone with a blindfold!" shrieked Hermione as Harry swooped down with the broom.

"Well we're here now, so don't worry about it," Harry laughed, landing on the ground with the broom before helping Hermione off it.

"Can I take this blindfold off?"

Harry untied it for her in response.

"Oh Harry!" gasped Hermione as she looked down at the view.

They were staring off a mountain that looked down onto a field of forest with a river that lay just past the trees. It was a scenic view that Hermione had always loved to go see when they had been dating and even before. But neither had been up there in recent years since they broke things off.

"I can't believe you remembered this spot!" Hermione smiled, looking at Harry. Harry shrugged. "You don't come up here that often, do you?"

"No…not since we broke up. I couldn't bring myself to it. We always came up here together since we graduated," Harry replied, looking down at the view.

"I know what you mean." Hermione turned to Harry. "I'm glad that we're got to hang out like we did tonight. We haven't had that opportunity in years."

Harry's heart panged when she said that all they were doing was hanging out. He closed his eyes tightly as he sat down. He mumbled, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Hermione sighed before sitting down beside Harry, her skirt flared out around her. She drew her knees up towards her chest. "Harry, did you mean what you said?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When you said...well, you know, that you loved me," Hermione said, blushing and looking away from Harry.

Harry looked at Hermione. "Of course I meant it!"

"I mean love-love, the feeling we held for each other so many years ago. The type I have for Wes."

Harry groaned. They had gone a whole night without her mentioning _him_. And it just proved to him that she did not really love him at all like he thought. But he was not going to give up just yet. He crawled over to Hermione because there had been a big gap between the two. Grabbing her arms, Harry looked deeply into her eyes. "Hermione, with every fiber in my being, I _still_ love you."

"Oh Harry..." Hermione said, giving him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry that we can't go back to how we were. I love Wes."

Harry stood up abruptly and walked over to the edge of the cliff, his arms on his hips.

"Harry..." Hermione started, getting up and walking to Harry, her arm outstretched.

Harry spun around to look at Hermione, hurt and anger flickering in his eyes. "Don't try and comfort me after you dealt me that blow."

"Look Harry, I'm sorry that I've moved on. I can't help how I feel."

Harry's mind turned off as his heart took over. "No, but I could play a part in that."

Before either of them knew what was happening, Harry had grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a kiss, shocking them both.

After a moment of pure bliss, or at least on Harry's part, Hermione pushed Harry away.

"What do you think you're doing?" she shrieked, turning away from Harry.

"I was trying to see if I could spark anything in you," Harry muttered, causing Hermione to spin around to glare at him. "I guess you felt nothing then."

"No I didn't. And I wouldn't want to because _I have a fiancée_," Hermione said, not looking Harry in the eyes.

"You're lying to me _again_."

"Are we going to go over this once more Harry?"

"Yes we are, and until you tell me the truth, that's all we're going to talk about." Normally Harry would have just dropped it and talked to Hermione about it later, but under the circumstances that she was getting married quite soon, Harry needed to get it over with as soon as he could. "Why won't you just tell me that you love me?"

"What's there to tell? I _do not_ love you anymore Harry! I haven't for a while. Why can't you just accept that?" asked Hermione, her arms flailing around.

"Because it's not true! I can tell Hermione. I can tell what you're feeling. You've been my best friend since we were eleven, it would be crazy for me not to notice how you're feeling that's how well I know you."

"Maybe you don't know me all that well."

"Maybe I don't," Harry replied softly, his spirit sinking from the high peaks it had currently been sitting on. He grabbed his broom from where it had been lying; he knew he could not get Hermione to open up to him like she had done so many times in the past. "Let's go."

"Harry, I don't want you to be hurt by this," Hermione said gently, walking over to Harry.

"How could I not be hurt Hermione? You just broke my heart _again_! For the second time! What were you thinking when you thought I wouldn't be hurt? I thought you at least knew me better than I knew you!"

Hermione just shut her eyes and let a single tear escape them without answering him. "I thought we were leaving."

"We were going, get on," Harry said, sitting on his broom.

Quietly Hermione got on behind him and grabbed onto him tightly as he kicked off from the ground.

**-**

On the way back to Hermione and Wes' flat, the car was perfectly soundless. Neither had wanted to talk about what had happened back on that mountain. Pulling up to the sidewalk next to Hermione's building, Harry and Hermione turned to each other.

"Thanks for dinner Harry, it was great. And I'm sorry," Hermione said, her hand resting on the handle.

"Don't worry about it Hermione, I'll forget that it even happened," Harry replied, quietly adding "like I know you will."

The two just sat there staring at each other a moment longer before Hermione started to open the door. She got out and closed the door causing Harry to roll down the window.

"Bye Harry. I'll talk to you later," she said.

"Bye Hermione. I hope your wedding goes well, seeing that I won't be there," Harry said.

Before Hermione could ask him what he meant, Harry sped up to get away from there.

**A/N: **_OK...that was short and could have been better, but I wanted to end it off there. Hmm...and I'm starting to get bored with this, so I don't know how many more chapters I'll have or how often I'll update. Please Review anyways! Lol._


	7. She Does Love Him

**Shadow**

**Disclaimer: **_I own Alana Jones and Wes Sanders…that's it. Pretty sad, eh?_

**A/N: **_Thanks to:_

**priestess-of-suzaku**** - **_Thanks for the long review, and I know what you mean. I really do cherish the reviews I get because they make me happy. Lol. And same with the Harry/Hermione thing, I still have hope for them! Lol._

**gu61 - **_Oh, I'm going to finish this. It'll probably have a really crappy ending, but it's my duty to finish it! Because I don't like it when people just stop writing for their fic._

**thesimspokehamtarofan**** (from chapter 4/5)****- **_I'm going to write it now ;-) And it will be back up when my Internet stops being retarded. _

**stargoddess127 - **_Hopefully it will get happier._

**autumn-leaVez**** - **_I don't like him much either._

**FairyWings101 - **_She'll come around, sooner or later._

**JCAL - **_I am going to continue it, and I **will** finish it; even if I'm bored as hell with it. :D_

**Jackie - **_She'll admit it sooner or later. How I'll get her to, I do not know. I was originally going to have her tell him last chapter, but then I decided I was going to try and stretch this out a bit longer...why I did that, I do not know._

**_and_**

**Amanda - **_I will keep it up! Lol._

_for__ reviewing. Wow, new readers! -Does the Happy Dance- I'm so excited! It's given me new inspiration! Lol. So I was able to come up with ideas faster…yay! I would have had this up earlier, like last week, but I've been having computer troubles (I still am, I was just able to get it working for just a bit longer than usual). Anyways, please R and R! Thanks! _

**-Chapter 6- She Does Love Him **_(A little bit of a give-away, eh?)_

"What do you mean you're not going to their wedding?" asked Ron as he and Harry sat in the Three Broomsticks after Harry told Ron about the events from the night before.

"I mean, I can't go to a wedding where Hermione's getting married to some moronic bloke that isn't me," Harry said, drinking some of his Butterbeer that he had been cradling in his hands.

"Well he can't be _that_ moronic. Hermione _is_ getting married to him, so he must have some intelligence. Plus he is replacing you, so he must be special."

Harry glared at his best mate. "Who's side are you on here?"

"Yours, yours, don't worry," Ron reassured Harry. "But what are you going to do now? We both know that Hermione's still in love with you."

"Nothing," Harry said.

"What do you mean nothing? You're giving up, just like that?"

"Yes, because she obviously doesn't want to be with me. She wants to be with her precious _Wes_."

"There must be something else you can do."

"Like what Ron? She's probably really pissed off at me right now, _and_ she has a lot of wedding planning to do still, so I doubt she'd really want to see me."

"I don't know what you could do. Have you talked to Alana about this yet?" asked Ron, draining his Butterbeer.

"Not yet, she was already sleeping when I got back to the apartment last night and she had already gone to work by the time I woke up," Harry replied, sighing. "But I'm going to talk to her later. Though I don't think there is anything I could do to get Hermione to admit her feelings for me."

* * *

"Alana, there's a lot of restocking that needs to be done," Hermione told Alana as she walked to the register. 

"OK, I'll get to it," Alana replied as she sipped her coffee.

"Now Alana," said Hermione.

"Ugh, fine, but what's got your knickers in a twist? Normally I don't stock the shelves until after lunch, and you don't care," remarked Alana, leaning on the counter where the cash register was.

"Oh it's nothing."

"Mhmm, now spill. Does this have to do with last night and Harry?"

Hermione did not answer her as she went to the back room. Sighing, Alana looked around the store and saw that no one was there before putting the 'Closed' sign onto the door, and following Hermione into the room.

"Spill it Hermione."

"You're pushing your luck Alana, I'm really close to firing you," Hermione said.

"Sure you are. Now tell me. I haven't talked to Harry since yesterday, and I doubt I'll be talking to him for a bit because our schedules for the next few days won't be allowing us to see each other," Alana lied. What she really wanted was to hear what Hermione thought of the night before, and she would be talking to Harry about it later that night.

Hermione sighed as she poured herself some coffee. "Well, it _was_ a great night, I won't deny that. But he kept trying to drill into my head that he loved me, which was annoying. I believed him the first time he said that he did. My mistake though was mentioning Wes when I said that he didn't mean that he felt actual love for me. Then when he kissed me…_wow_, it was amazing. It was just brief and simple, but the way Harry did it, made me feel…"

"Like you loved him?" inputted Alana.

"Yeah, exactly, but I couldn't tell him. I _can't_ tell him. I don't want to get hurt again. I want to get married to Wes because I know he loves me and that he wants to get married too."

"So basically he's your second prize."

Hermione's eyes fell to the ground as she shrugged.

**!#&()**

"Hey Alana," Harry said when Alana came tumbling out of their fireplace.

"Hey Harry…so how was last night?" replied Alana, briefly hugging Harry after she dusted herself off.

"Dinner was great, but then…" Harry trailed off as he sat down on the couch.

"Then what?" asked Alana, sitting across from Harry on an armchair.

"Well you know how I told you she had a favourite place?"

"Yeah, you were going to take her there after your dinner."

"Yes, well, she was excited about being back there, but then she brought up _Wes_ when I was talking about love. That angered and depressed me, and the next thing I knew, I kissed her," Harry put his head in his hands.

"I take it that that didn't go too well," Alana said, getting up from her seat to be next to Harry so she could try and calm him.

"You could say that," Harry laughed scornfully. "After that, I just took her home and told her to have a nice wedding."

"So you're not going to the wedding?"

"Nope, I mean, there's nothing I can do, and I don't want to go to it because I know I'll just have a horrible time."

"But she _is_ one of your best friends!"

"Don't you think I know that?" he asked, looking at Alana. "But as much as I want her to be happy, I won't be able to go to her wedding and pretend that I'm cheerful for her sake. Besides, she would know that it would fake. Even if we aren't as close as we used to be, she still knows me better then I know myself."

"Harry, you can still go to their wedding!" exclaimed Alana, jumping from the couch after a few minutes of thinking as she thought of something that Harry could do.

"What are you thinking in that head of yours?" asked Harry, not liking the way Alana was acting very much.

"Yes…the wedding will be the perfect place…" Alana said as a mischievous glint danced in her eyes.

* * *

"Oh Ginny and Alex, those look lovely!" exclaimed Hermione as her two friends displayed the brides' maid dresses that they had chosen for Hermione and Wes' wedding. 

"They are lovely, aren't they? You did choose a lovely design, Hermione," Alex said, looking down.

"Yes, I agree. So you really are going through with this?" asked Ginny, fiddling with the side of her dress.

"What do you mean Ginny?" asked Hermione, quite confused at what Ginny was trying to get at.

"You deciding to go through with this wedding, duh."

"Why wouldn't I go through with it?" asked Hermione, playing oblivious to what her best female friend was trying to get at.

"You know exactly what she means 'Mione," Alex filled in.

Hermione shook her head as she walked away to go look at some of the other dresses that were on display. Her two friends looked at each other before lifting the hems of their dresses off the ground and following her.

"I'm talking about how you're still going through with this even though you know now how Harry really felt," Ginny said.

"Why wouldn't I go through with it? He's not _really _in love with me," Hermione denied.

"Merlin Hermione, are listening to what you're saying?"

"OK, say he did still love me, what am I going to do about it? I love _Wes_."

Her friends gave her a pointed look before walking back to the changing area, leaving Hermione confused, something that had been happening to Hogwarts smartest witch a lot lately.

**!#&()**

Harry grumbled every time he thought of what Alana had told him a few days earlier. He knew it was a good idea, but if it did not go according to plan, then he could end up looking like a fool once again, just like he had when he met Wes for the first time. As much as Harry wanted to go through with it, he did not really want to, just because if his Hermione really did love that Sanders guy, he did not want to ruin her one chance of happiness that he was not able to give her all those years ago when he had planned on asking her to marry him.

Normally he would have forgotten about it, but his time at the Ministry lately had been quite boring because not a lot of evil activities had been going on, so he had a lot of time to think about what he was going to do about Hermione.

Today was one of those days.

Sighing, Harry Disapparated to Ron and Alex's flat after he was done at the Ministry. When he ended up in the youngest Weasley couple's house, he was greeted by Alex sitting on the couch.

"Hi Alex," Harry grinned.

"Hello Harry," Alex replied, smiling politely.

"So how are you?" asked Harry.

"Oh just well; we actually just went to St. Mungo's to get some testing done," Alex remarked. She and Ron had officially announced their pregnancy to the rest of the family, Harry, and Hermione just a few days earlier, and everyone was so excited and happy for the two. "Everything's just fine with it."

"That's wonderful Alex; once again, I'm really happy for the two of you. So where's Ron if you don't mind my asking."

"He's out back, I believe. Something about wanting to fly for a bit," Alex laughed as Harry grinned once more before waving and heading to the back door of their house.

Seeing his best mate flying so carefree out in the sky made Harry remember when he used to love to take his broom out and fly around hours on end, feeling the breeze envelope him. But as the years went on, he just could not find the time to fly.

"Hey mate!" called Harry out to his friend.

Ron waved to Harry and swiftly landed next to his friend. "Hey Harry, what brings you by?"

"Nothing, just got off work and needed to be somewhere other than my place. Because I think if I was alone anywhere, I'd go crazy with this whole Hermione thing," Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair, messing it up even more (which he did not understand how that could be). "I actually haven't talked to her since that night."

"Jeez mate, you need to talk to her! Her wedding is in less then two weeks!"

"I know exactly when she's getting married. I've been counting the days, dreading it."

Ron gave Harry a weird look as they made their way to the shed where Ron kept all of his Quidditch supplies that he owned.

"Look, I really don't want her to marry that man, and I don't know what to do," Harry said.

"You know that she does love you still," Ron replied quietly, just loud enough so Harry could hear, like it was news that was not supposed to be spread.

"Is this from your observations, oh great wise one?"

"Not just from mine, but from Ginny and Alex's as well from when they went bride maid dress shopping with her. And, from what Alex said when she talked to Alana," Ron stopped when Harry looked confused, "Alex went by the store a couple of days ago looking for Hermione, but she wasn't there so Alana and she talked for a bit about Ms Granger. Turns out that after that 'date' that you two had, Hermione was having some mixed feelings after a _kiss_ that you two shared. She apparently mentioned something about loving you still, but she kept stressing that she loved Wes greatly."

"Alana said all of this to Alex?"

"Yeah, apparently it came straight from Hermione's mouth the day after you and her had that little date thing."

"Alana never mentioned this to me, instead she just suggested that I do something else to get Hermione back," Harry said, frustrated at the fact that Alana had missed telling Harry that little bit of information.

"You're just having a lot of trouble with women these days, aren't you?" asked Ron, slapping Harry's back as they entered the house.

**A/N: **_OK, there's another chapter. Let me know what you think. _

_Next chapter, Hermione's wedding and Harry's (not-so-obvious) plan will take place._

_I don't know when I'll get it done, but hopefully it will be soon:D _


	8. The Wedding

**Shadow**

**A/N: **_Thanks to _**Amanda, stargoddess127, FairyWings101, priestess-of-suzaku, and satinzevi **_for reviewing! You all get to read "The Plan" now. Lol, I hope you enjoy it ;) _

_Please read and review because the reviews that you give really make me happy and give me the inspiration that I need to write the next update._

**-Chapter 8- The Wedding**

Hermione smiled widely as she looked herself over in the mirror at how she looked. Her mother, Mrs. Weasley, Alex and Ginny all stood in the tiny room together and all gave her compliments on how beautiful she looked. None of them noticed the sadness that hid in her eyes under all the fake cheerfulness that radiated from her though. Not even Hermione really noticed it. She did, but she was trying her hardest to push that feeling out of her mind.

"Wow Hermione, you look gorgeous," Ron said after he knocked on the door and stuck his head in.

"Thanks Ron," Hermione said, pulling Ron into the room more and giving him a huge hug. "Is Harry here?"

Ron shook his head glumly, looking down at the ground. "I tried to get him to come, but he and Alana are holed up in that flat of theirs, just watching DPDs or something like that."

"DVDs Ron, they were probably watching DVDs. Oh well, he _did_ tell me that he wasn't going to show," Hermione replied, smoothing her dress down some more.

"And you're OK with that?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, I _do_ have my two favourite girls as my bride's maids _and_ my best friend as my Man of Honour here to witness me marrying the man I love. Plus my two families are here to give me support. So really, when I'm up there with Wes, I won't even notice that Harry isn't even there," Hermione said, not daring her tears to betray how she was really feeling because she knew Harry was not going to show.

**(Harry)**

Harry groaned as he tried in vain to make his hair lay flat. He had tried everything from just plain water and comb to gel to even hairspray. None of it had worked, causing him to wash the junk out of his hair quite a few times. Alana smirked as she watched Harry from the doorway to the bathroom.

"Why are you trying to fix your hair? They've all seen you with this hair-do since you were a little boy," Alana pointed out as she grabbed the comb that Harry was attacking his head with. "I don't think they'd recognize you if you were able to tame that hair of yours."

"You're probably right," laughed Harry. "But I was just trying to get it to look nice so it would impress Hermione."

"If she loves you like I think she does, she won't care how your hair looks."

"That reminds me, _why_ did you forget to mention what Hermione had said to you? Why did you tell Alex, causing her to tell Ron so he could tell me?"

"I told you, it just totally slipped my mind when ever we would talk. It just popped into my head when I was talking to Alex because we had nothing to talk about, I mean, I don't exactly get along with your friends. Hermione just puts up with me because I can manage the store pretty well."

"I believe you," Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I know you do," Alana said playfully. "Now come, we've got a wedding to intervene in."

**(Hermione)**

Mrs. Granger stuck her head out in the area where Hermione and Wes were to be wed to see if everyone had arrived yet. Everybody that was supposed to be there was already seated and waiting for the ceremony to start.

"Has Harry decided to show up yet?" asked Hermione, coming up behind her mother.

Mrs. Granger turned around startled. "I'm sorry dear, but no. I don't know why you're expecting him; he _did_ tell you that he wasn't going to come."

"I know that Mother. It's just, I thought he might change his mind because he knows how special this day is to me, and I want him to be here with me, supporting me," Hermione sighed, picking up the hem of her skirt and walking back to where she had been getting ready before.

**(Harry)**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" whispered Harry as he and Alana knelt behind a chair in the groom's room.

"Yes, because, if there's no groom, there'll be no wedding. _And_ Hermione will think that Wes wanted to leave her because he didn't have the guts for commitment," Alana whispered back.

"I don't feel right about this though," Harry said, starting to get up just as the door started to open.

"Shh, it's too late now for second thoughts," Alana hissed as she pulled Harry back down.

Harry glared at her.

Wes was just looking himself over in the mirror, making sure his tie was straight, when Alana started to count to three with her fingers. But once she got to three, Harry shook his head and sat against the wall, not getting ready to move anytime soon. Alana was starting to freak out silently at Harry, and luckily she did not have to wait long to verbally freak out on him because Wes quickly left the room after he was sure that he looked alright.

"Why didn't you do as we planned!" exclaimed Alana, jumping up.

"I didn't feel right about it. Besides, if we didn't let him go until tomorrow and Wes told Hermione what had happened, the first one she'd blame would be me!" Harry replied calmly, standing up.

"So now what are you going to do?" asked Alana as she and Harry and slipped out of the room unnoticed.

"I'm going to do this the old fashion way," Harry said, leading Alana to behind some plants so when the bride's maids, the groom's men, and of course Hermione came to go through the doors, they would not see them.

**(Hermione)**

Hermione plastered on a smile as she looped her arm around her father's. He patted her arm gently as he smiled down gently.

"I can't believe my baby is getting married today," Mr. Granger said as he looked at his daughter.

Hermione just smiled wider in response as they stepped closer to the door. They were standing behind Ron and Ginny, who were behind Alex and Josh, Wes' best man. Two of Wes' cousins were waiting for their cue to go out with either her flower basket, or his pillow with the rings on it, so they could start the actual wedding.

Ron looked over his shoulder briefly, and when he noticed that Hermione was holding in her breath, winked at her, trying to reassure her, even if he believed that she belonged with Harry, not Wes. She did not seem to see him though, because she gave no recognition. Shrugging it off, Ron turned forward again and noticed that Alex and Josh were halfway down the aisle, signalling that he and Ginny should start to move.

Releasing her breath, Hermione looked at her father one more time before they made their way down the aisle once the music started with the 'Here Comes the Bride' song. Looking through the standing crowd, Hermione tried to spot Harry, but she had no luck. She guessed that he really meant what he said about not going to her wedding, which caused her to push back her tears even more.

As soon as they reached the alter Wes started to grin like a madman. Mr. Granger flipped back Hermione's veil and kissed her cheek. Mrs. Granger walked over to her daughter and husband and quickly kissed Hermione's cheek as well.

"Who here gives this woman away?" asked the priest.

"We do," Mr. and Mrs. Granger said together before smiling once more at the daughter and sitting down.

Hermione smiled at Wes and took her place next to him. He grabbed her hand and looked down at his bride-to-be and grinned.

The doors to the ceremony were closed, causing Alana to jump out from behind the plant.

"Now what are we going to do?" she asked, looking at Harry.

"We are going to listen until the priest asks for the objections," he replied, taking out his wand and pointing it at the door. He cast a simple spell on it, causing it so that they could hear the whole ceremony. Harry sat down on the floor, his back against the wall, and patted the space next to him.

Alana sat down next to Harry. "How come you always remember your wand when I wouldn't?"

"It's because I know you wouldn't remember about it that I remember mine."

Alana pushed him gently on the shoulder. "Hey!"

Harry just grinned back, stopping himself from falling over.

Up on the alter, Hermione was gazing into Wes' eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling whenever she would glance into the crowd to see if Harry had slipped in sometime. She did not want to admit to herself that she wanted it to be Harry's eyes that she was staring into, causing her to tell herself over and over again that she was in love Wes, not Harry. She was so busy talking to herself in her head, that she was not listening to the priest anymore.

Even though Hermione was not listening to the priest, Harry was and he did hear when the priest asked for any objectors. He immediately jumped up from the ground and pushed the doors open.

"I object to this marriage," Harry said, walking down the aisle.

The priest closed his book and walked off the altar.

"Potter!" hissed Wes.

Upon hearing 'Potter', Hermione looked away from Wes' face and looked down the aisle, her hands dropping from Wes'. "Harry! What are you doing?"

"I'm objecting to this marriage Hermione, you don't belong with him, you belong with me," Harry replied, at the altar now and had grabbed Hermione's hands.

"Harry," she said, tears freely streaming from her eyes as she shook her head.

"Come on Hermione, you know we belong together. Everyone can see it! Even Wes over there knows it, that's why he dislikes me so."

"Harry…" she repeated, closing her eyes.

"Hermione, do you want to go with that lowly police officer who didn't even have the courage to come to your – _our­_ – wedding?" asked Wes desperately, reaching out for Hermione, causing her to look at him.

"'Mione, please don't marry that man. I mean, he doesn't know anything about you! He doesn't know you like I do," said Harry, trying to get Hermione to look back at him.

Hermione looked back and forth between her fiancée and her best friend, clearly confused at what she should do. Both looked at her expectantly. Biting her lip, Hermione looked past them to her parents, who were just _sitting _there, just like the rest of the people in attendance. They looked confused and her mother would not look directly at her, meaning Hermione was on her own. She then proceeded to look over her shoulder at Ron, Ginny, and Alex. All three of them just shrugged, though Ron silently mouthed 'Harry'.

"Ignore him Hermione, I'm perfect for you, you told me that yourself. Don't forget the love that you hold for me in your heart," Wes said. "And don't forget that I love you and left my ex for you."

A woman gasped in the crowd, and Hermione guessed it had been Wes' mother. We looked at her with pleading eyes, which made Hermione turn away and look at Harry.

"All I can say Hermione Granger, is that I love you dearly," he said, green orbs burning into chocolate brown ones.

"I can't…" she started, her voice failing her. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I can't be with either of you right now. I need to think. I'm sorry Wes. I'm sorry for all the trouble caused here today." Hermione hoisted up the hem of her dress and walked down the steps. Lifting her dress a bit higher, Hermione started to run out of the church.

Alex and Ginny looked at each other before ditching their bouquets of flowers and lifting up their dresses as well. They knew Hermione would need them. Soon, the other two beauties left the church in search of the bride.

Murmurs started and most got up and off their chairs. The groom's side was slowly starting to leave, while the bride's were all trying to squeeze through the doors.

Wes turned to Harry. "You, you're the one responsible for the love of my life leaving!"

"No, she did that on her own. I just simply delayed your wedding," Harry calmly said as Wes started to advance on Harry.

"Wes, lay off of him," Ron said, stepping up beside Harry.

"Why should I? He _made_ her leave!" exclaimed Wes, a deep growl escaping his throat.

"I did not, and you know it. She's confused, and I can see why. I mean, what would you do if that ex-girlfriend that you left for Hermione just showed up, claiming to love you? I bet you'd want time to think about it," Harry stated. Wes' eyes narrowed as he grabbed Harry by the collar. "I'm not going to fight you Wes."

"Oh, and why not? Do you think you'll loose?"

Harry just shook his head and removed Wes' hand. "I don't have time for this. See you later Wes." Turning on his heel, Harry left the church, Ron smirking and following him.

**(Hermione)**

"Hermione, honey, can you unlock the doors?" asked Alex, knocking on the passenger door to the car that Hermione was occuping, Ginny standing right behind her.

The clicking of the doors being unlocked was their reply.

Alex opened the door and poked her head in. Hermione was sitting on the driver's seat, her head resting against the steering wheel. The two females entered the car cautiously, Ginny in the front and Alex sliding into the back.

"Hey 'Mione, what's wrong?" asked Ginny, hugging Hermione.

Hermione sniffed. "I don't really know. I mean, I _should_ be happy that Harry decided to actually show up. But you know I'm really not. Because I think I had a feeling that he would do what he did."

Alex snorted. "You had _no_ idea that he was going to do that. You were practically crying because he wasn't showing up."

"Ugh, fine! I _wanted_ him to do that!"

"Well if you wanted him to do that, why didn't you walk out of here with _him_?" asked Ginny, looking at Hermione accusingly.

"Because," Hermione paused. "I don't know! I thought running out of there would be a good idea. I couldn't handle everyone staring at me like I had to choose right then. I mean, I couldn't choose right then. _And_ I know it was less than five minutes ago, but still! Ugh! What am I going to do?" She slammed her head back down onto the steering wheel.

"We all know how stressed you are and it's OK that you freaked up there. It's no big deal, at least now you can run off, hide and think about whom you want more."

The three women laughed, though it was slightly forced for all.

"So who are you going to choose?" asked Alex when they stopped.

"You know Alex, I don't know. If one of them walked in here right now, I wouldn't know what I'd do," Hermione replied.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Ginny when nobody talked after that.

"Why not, that's all you've two been doing since you came in here."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Do you love Wes?"

"Duh, of course I love him! If I didn't, I wouldn't have accepted his proposal."

"OK. Now, do you love Harry?"

Hermione looked at Ginny and bit her lip. She looked confused on how she should answer.

**(Harry)**

"Harry, there you are!" called Alana, running over to Harry and Ron as they were just exiting the church. She had been leaning against a rail waiting for them. "I saw Hermione run out of there as fast as that dress allowed her, what happened?"

"She ran because she didn't know who she wanted," Ron said when it was plain that Harry was not going to because he was looking into the parking lot.

"Do you know where she went?" he asked absently.

"Um, yeah, she went running over to that blue car over there," Alana replied, pointing to the car that Alex, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting in.

"OK, thanks," Harry said, walking off to the car.

"Do you think she'll pick him?" asked Alana, looking at Ron.

"If you had asked me that eight months ago when he was still gone, the answer would have been _'No, absolutely not_', but now, I don't know what she's going to do," Ron replied, looking at his friend as he knocked on the car's window.

Ginny looked up at Harry and smiled. She turned back around and Harry figured she was talking to Alex. Soon, the two each opened the doors and got out. They both gave Harry a reassuring smile before walking over to Ron and Alana. Gulping, Harry slid into the seat Ginny had currently been sitting in before closing the door.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hi," she responded, her voice just as quiet as his because she did not want to disturb the stillness in the car.

Neither talked for several moments, and finally Harry pulled a box – a ring box – out of his pocket and put it on the dashboard, not talking still, which made Hermione stare at him.

"You know that day when I told you that I was going to propose to you?" he asked, finally speaking.

Hermione vaguely nodded her head.

"Well, that's the ring. I could never bring myself to take it back. And don't worry, it's not the one I gave Alana," he added, grinning. He had carried that exact ring with him the day that he proposed to Alana, but he actually had two rings that were similar, but were not the same.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed to the box. "May I?"

Harry nodded and passed her the box.

Opening the velvet box, Hermione gasped as she looked down at the ring. The band was a bunch of intertwining hearts and in the middle, on top; there was a blue sapphire in the shape of yet another heart. She slipped the ring on her left index finger to see that it fit perfectly.

"Harry, this ring is lovely," she said, taking it off and putting it back in the box.

"Well what do you say Hermione, do you want to wear that on a daily basis?" asked Harry. "I mean, I don't want us to rush into anything fast, we'd have to go through the dating thing again and everything. That is, if you'll take me back and don't choose Wes. So who is going to be?"

Hermione looked at Harry, not sure what she could tell the man that was so helplessly in love with her.

**A/N: **_Ooh. Not nice of me, I know, I know! But what's not nicer, is that I won't be able to update until sometime in August after I get back from holidaying. I'll try really hard to get the next chapter (which might be the last and if it isn't, then it will be the second last) up before July 1st, but I don't know if that will happen. So yeah, please review! They do mean a lot to me!_


	9. The Decision

**Shadow**

**A/N: **_Thanks to _

**priestess-of-suzaku**_– I hope I wasn't too cruel with that last cliffie. And I hope you'll enjoy this next installment._

**FairyWings101 **_– Thanks, and I hate cliffies too, but it needed to be done!_

**phosphorescent-light**_– Thank you for that amazing review! I'm glad in knowing that you've enjoyed this story thus far._

**Kaean**_– You'll see soon._

**Amanda – **_I finally got around to finishing this! Next up for being typed, A New Beginning! Lol_

_and_

**hpfantic**_– Well I'm glad you found your way back to fanfiction!_

_For reviewing Chapter Eight.__ Every review means so much to me. It makes me sad sorta that I lost some readers during the time that this has been up, but what can you do? Anyways._

_Well people, this is the end. It is finished after this chapter, and I doubt I will be doing a sequel. The chances are very slim. So please read and review! Thank you!_

**-Chapter 9- The Decision**

"Harry, I…" she started.

"Wait Hermione, before you answer that, I have to know if what you told Alana about loving me is true or not," interrupted Harry, remembering that he wanted to know the truth behind what Alana had told him earlier.

"She told you that?" exclaimed Hermione. Harry nodded, causing Hermione to bang her head against the wheel multiple times.

Harry put his hand on her shoulder to try and calm her. "'Mione, don't do that, you'll loose brain cells. And we don't want that, now do we?" he lifted her chin up and towards him to see her smile. "And it wasn't Alana that told me. It was Ron. Alex had told him because Alana told her. He thought he should tell me."

"Ugh! Stupid gossip! I loathe it! Always have, always will."

"Hermione, you're avoiding the question."

"Alright, alright, alright! Merlin, it's true! But I don't want it to be, I really don't," she cried, looking away from Harry to stare out the driver's window.

"Why Hermione, why don't you want to love me?" he asked, trying to get Hermione to look at him again.

"Because I don't want my heart broken again," she replied as she tried to get out of the car.

Harry reached over the bride and pulled the door shut. "You think I'll break your heart?"

"Again, yes," Hermione sniffed as she nodded.

"Oh 'Mione, I didn't even know I broke it before. I knew you were hurt when we broke up, but you were the one who dumped me because you didn't like me going out and doing Auror business."

"_That's_ why you broke my heart! It was because you were _always_ gone!" Hermione had now started to cry once more.

Harry gently wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs and looked her in the eyes. "Let's hope this dress is waterproof."

Hermione smiled a bit.

"OK 'Mione, I know you think I might break your heart again, but I want you to know that I'm only going to be doing office work for the Ministry now. No more on the field experience. And if we did get back together, I would do everything to make you happy because I don't want to loose you again. I also realize that you don't want to put your heart on the line so soon, but it's OK, I'll wait for you, just like I have been these past years," with that said, Harry squeezed her hand gently and exited the car.

Barely even thinking, Hermione jumped out of the car as well. She ran around the side of the car, but with the dress, it was hard. "Harry!"

Harry turned around. "Yes Hermione?"

"I never told you who I was going to choose."

"And?" he questioned.

Hermione ran over to him. Before Harry could ask again, Hermione kissed him like she had just welcomed him home after an eleven month absence. Slowly, she pulled away. "I choose you."

Harry smirked and leant his head down to reach hers fro another spine-tingling kiss. The two continued to kiss in the middle of the parking lot, being watched unknowingly by three others, that they did not even notice that it had started to rain down on them. They pulled away slightly to catch their breaths. This caused Harry to look up when he felt water on his head.

"It's raining Hermione," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione looked up to the sky. She smiled. "The rain must like us when we kiss."

"What about your dress? It's going to get soaked."

"Oh well, it's not like I need it anymore. Besides, Wes paid for it, not me."

"Are you telling me you're a gold-digger? Is that why you chose me? Because I'm loaded?" asked Harry, trying to hide a grin.

"Yes, that is why I chose you Harry!" she said, pecking his lips. She looked at him and smiled. "No, that's not why and you know it. I love that you know what I'm thinking when no one else does. I've always loved you and we both know it. I only went out with Wes because I had given up on you. I don't think I ever even really loved him. I mean, I wasn't even going to tell him about my being a witch."

"You weren't going to tell him?"

She laughed. "No, he'd freak. He did anyways when I fixed a cup that had been smashed to pieces. He didn't actually see me fix it, but he didn't understand how it had been fixed. And I mean this cup had been smashed beyond repair."

Harry put an arm around Hermione's shoulder and led her to under the church's protective roof. "So whose car was that?"

"My parents, they left with my aunt though when they saw me in their car."

Harry grinned. "What are you going to do about Wes?"

Hermione sighed, blowing a piece of wet hair out of her face. "I guess tell him the truth. He deserves to know that. Then he can move on with his life." She looked around. "He's still here." Hermione pointed to a black figure sitting on the steps.

Harry took her hand in his. "Come on, no time like the present to tell the guy."

Hermione just nodded in response and walked with Harry over to Wes. He turned his head up to the couple when they reached him.

"Wes, love, I'm so sorry about today," Hermione started.

"You chose him," Wes stated simply.

"Um, well, yes I did. I'm sorry. It's just, I love Harry. I had loved you, but once Harry came back into my life, all my forgotten feelings came back as well."

"It's no surprise," Wes said, standing. "And it's OK, really. I just talked to Cathy and she said she'd be willing to give us another try, as long as I don't go for anymore intelligent brunettes."

Hermione kissed Wes' cheek. "I'm glad that you're OK with this."

"Yes, well, you know how I am. But look, I got to go, you know, to get out of these clothes." He briefly hugged Hermione. Wes started to walk away and when he got to the end of the stairs, he looked over his shoulder to see Hermione hugging Harry with her face lying on his chest and Harry looking at him, he gave Harry the dirtiest look that he had given anyone, wishing that his look could kill.

**(Laterrr)**

"I hope I never have to wear that dress again," Hermione said, coming out of her bathroom and drying her hair with a towel.

"Aw, but what if I wanted you to wear that to _our_ wedding?" asked Harry, playfully whining, who was sitting on her bed.

Hermione went over to Harry and sat on his lap. She snaked her arms around his neck. "Who said we were going to get married?"

"Oh? You don't want to marry me?" He managed to get her to lie down on her back, his face inches from hers.

"I'm debating it. I don't know if I want to go through the hassle of planning another wedding," she said, pretending to be thinking.

"Leave it to your parents," he said before kissing her neck.

"Oh Merlin, I still have to tell them that I broke up with Wes!" exclaimed Hermione, squirming out from under Harry. She ran to the phone and dialed a number.

Harry sighed and fell back onto the bed. "Can't that wait until tomorrow or something?"

"Shh, it's ringing and I don't want to be talking to you while speaking with either of my parents," Hermione replied, putting a finger to her lips. "Hi Mum!"

Harry groaned and got off the bed. He quickly mouthed to Hermione that he was going to go out for a bit, to which he got an arm wave in response. Silently slipping out of Hermione's flat, Harry walked down the street. Debating on whether he should go home or go tell Ron that Hermione had finally chose him, he chose the latter. Making sure that no Muggles were lurking in the alley he had just stepped into, Harry Disapparated.

"Harry!" exclaimed Alex, clutching her chest as Harry had just Apparated in front of her in her backyard. "You cannot just do that."

"I thought I just did," he replied cheekily, grinning.

Alex rolled her eyes. "If you're looking for Ron, he's in our room changing."

"You mean you were able to get out of your dress sooner than Ron? Or is he having problems changing after a little afternoon party?"

This caused Alex to smack his arm. He pretended to be hurt from the blow. "None of that Harry. He actually just had a shower if you must know."

"You know I'm just kidding Alex," he kissed her cheek. "I'm just going to wait for our dear Ronniekins in the kitchen, if you don't mind, that is."

"Yeah, go ahead. And help yourself to some Butterbeer while you're in there."

Harry nodded and headed into the youngest male Weasley's flat, going straight to the kitchen. Opening one of the cabinets, Harry found himself the Butterbeer and grabbed out two bottles. He sat down on one of the chairs at the tiny table and played with the cap of the bottle. Approximately five minutes after Harry had taken post of the chair, Ron came into the room.

"Alex said you were waiting in here," Ron said, taking one of the Butterbeers. He was about to take a sip when he decided not to. "So, how'd it go with Ms. Granger?"

Harry grinned. "She chose me! Told Wes that she didn't want to marry him anymore, boy was he ever pissed. I could tell that he wanted to rip me limb from limb."

"Ha, I'd like to see him try. An angry Muggle who seems as though he never evolved from the first humans dumbly trying to rip an more than experienced wizard. Sounds like a great match. I'd put everything I own on the wizard winning."

"Thanks Ron," Harry said jokingly.

"Anyways, cheers to you mate for finally getting the girl," Ron said, tipping his Butterbeer towards Harry, Harry returning it, before they both drank from the bottles. "So why aren't you two madly shagging right now?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "She had to call her parents to tell her she had broken up with Wes."

"That's Hermione for you. Has to get everything done before anything else is done."

"Yeah, and that's one of the reasons I love her so."

"Of course it is. Now, before you start fantasizing about our dear Hermione, why don't you back to her. I reckon she should be off that ruddy pellytone by now," Ron said, standing up, bringing Harry up by the sleeve, though Harry did not really need Ron to do that.

"Telephone Ron, telephone," Harry said, grinning. "I'll see you tomorrow or something. Bye Ron."

"See you," Ron said.

Nodding to his best mate, Harry left Ron's kitchen (and home) and Disapparated to an alley right beside Hermione's flat. Scratching his chin, Harry walked the rest of the way to Hermione's and entered her place to find her lying on her couch, talking on the phone and giggling.

"You're _giggling_ Hermione?" asked Harry, shocked, as he sat on the arm of the couch.

"Oh, he's back now Gin, I've got to go," Hermione said into the phone. "Ginny! You hush. Yes. Bye." She quickly hung up the cordless phone and threw it onto the chair beside the couch. "_Yes_, I was giggling."

"About what?"

"Oh I don't know. Nothing in particular." She sat up and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. "But if you really want to know…"

"Never mind, I don't want to know anymore. It can stay between you and Ginny," he said, kissing Hermione's neck.

"Mmm. So my parents and Ginny both know that we're together."

"So does Ron, and I figure Alex knows too."

"I figured that's where you were heading when you left here," Hermione replied pointedly. "Though I bet he didn't seem all that surprised. My parents and Ginny sure weren't. Figured we'd always end up back together."

"I guess he knew all along, he didn't really say much on it. Just said how much he wanted to watch me and Wes go at one on one. But enough talk, there's other things we could be doing with our mouths - and time."

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, pushing Harry in the chest playfully.

Harry just gave her a lop-sided grin and proceeded to kiss her. Sighing, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck once more and fell back onto the couch, taking Harry with her.

**(Laterrr)**

Thirteen months had passed since Hermione's failed wedding to Wes, and her relationship with Harry had been going as smoothly as it could. They had had only one major fight since they had rekindled their burning desire for each other. The fight had been caused by the subject of Harry leaving the Ministry for good.

Alex and Ron finally had their baby, which was a boy, and made Harry and Hermione the godparents. The two had so far been constantly spoiling their godchild, even if he was only five months old.

"You two need to quit this," Ron said one afternoon when they had brought Will, the baby, a fair sized stuffed Hippogriff.

"Oh let us have our fun Ron. Besides, wait until he's older, that's when you should be worried," Harry replied.

"I can't wait for it. But why don't you two just wait on the spoiling until you have a kid of your own?"

"We're not planning on having kids anytime soon. Besides, we're not even married yet Ronald," Hermione said. "We're not even engaged."

"Have you two even talked about marriage yet?"

"Because _someone_ hasn't proposed to me."

"Hey! I suggested the whole thing when you chose me," Harry said, coming to his defenses. "Besides, you haven't brought up that subject either."

"Well I'm sorry that I haven't brought up anything about marriage since my last engagement! I just assumed that you would ask me when you wanted to get married. _And_ I thought you were joking on that day for Merlin's sake!"

Will had started to cry just then, causing Ron to hurry over to the baby and picking him up, glaring at his two best mates for disturbing his child. "Quiet down you two, you're upsetting him. But I'm going to take him to Alex now, so I want you to be calmed down by then."

Turning on his heel with his child in his arms, Ron took leave of his friends, causing the two to stare at each other.

"Oh 'Mione, I've been waiting for the past few months to ask you," Harry said, grabbing Hermione's hand.

"Then why didn't you?" asked Hermione, her eyes cast down on the ground.

"I don't know. I just could never find a good time to ask you. But don't worry 'Mione, I'll be proposing sometime real soon," Harry said, grinning and sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Don't say things like that because now I'm just going to be waiting and waiting for that time." Hermione pushed him slightly. "I can't believe though that after all that time you put into stopping my wedding and getting me to confess my love to you that you still haven't proposed."

"I don't know why it's taken me this long, other than what I've already said."

"Because if you're just testing me to make sure I'll stick around, well, it's been working so far, but it's time is starting to run out."

"'Mione, calm down please. Look, why don't I make you dinner tonight and we'll talk about it then, OK? I just don't want to get into this too much at Ron and Alex's."

"So you just want to drop the whole subject?"

"Merlin no Hermione! I'd rather just discuss this at our flat, not here."

"Yeah, you have a point, I really don't want to start yelling at you when they have to put up with enough of that with little Will," Hermione smiled a bit. "I'm going to go see how Alex is holding up. I'll send Ron back." After that, Hermione left Harry and went into the other room.

Ron soon entered where Hermione had just exited. "Sorry about that mate, I didn't mean for you guys to get into a row about marriage. I just thought that after all that you did to be with her, you would already be married."

"Yeah, well, I just figured we shouldn't rush into anything too soon, you know? Cause I didn't want to be away from her again," Harry said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Though I guess you gave me a push backwards."

"What do you mean?"

"I _was_ going to ask her tonight, but I don't think I should now, because she'll just think it was because of our row."

"Oh jeez, Harry, I'm sorry that I screwed up your plans. You should have said something earlier before I went ahead and blabbed about it to Hermione."

"It's not your fault, believe me, everyone's been asking me when I'm going to ask her. Except for her, who should be the curious one. I guess I just wanted it to be a surprise for everyone."

"I understand, I do, from the whole Alex fiasco," Ron grinned, making Harry grin back.

"Well I guess we should get out of your hairs for today Ron. I'm just going to go collect Hermione," Harry said before leaving to the other room, Ron following.

**(Laterrr)**

"So Harry, you promised a talk about marriage," Hermione said at dinner that same day.

"Yes I did, and that is what we're going to talk about," Harry replied, collecting the dishes and taking them into the kitchen before making them clean themselves.

"OK, well talk."

"Hermione, you have to know that I love you deeply and I can't imagine myself with anyone but you," Harry said, grabbing Hermione's hand from across the table. "And I want you to know, I have been thinking a _lot_ about asking you the big question, but there was never a time to ask. Plus, you never seemed interested in the idea."

"Harry, you could have just asked me before we went to bed for Merlin's sake and I would have accepted," Hermione said, shaking her head. "And I've been wanted to marry you since we were younger."

"Really?" Hermione nodded. "About the before bed thing, it just wasn't romantic enough for my liking."

"Oh, so you're into romance, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, yes I am. In fact, I had been planning for a big dinner tonight then asking you. But Ron went and screwed that up because I didn't want you to think I was just asking because of our row."

"Harry…" Hermione got up and walked over to Harry, sitting in his lap, and kissed him. "Hmm…I think I'm going to have to ask you instead if you don't get around to it soon."

Harry grinned. "Just don't ask me sometime this week, I've got other plans."

Hermione smiled at Harry and kissed him again.

**(Laterrr)**

"Hey Alana," Harry said once he entered Hermione's bookstore.

"Hiya Harry," Alana said from behind the counter.

"So how are things with you and Josh now that he divorced that chick?" he asked, leaning against the counter.

"Oh great. Did you know that he had been quite surprised when I showed up on his doorstop two months ago?"

"No, I don't think you told me."

"Yes, well he was. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that, it's just…"

"We haven't spoken a lot in the last few months," Harry finished for her.

"Right. But let's fix that, OK?" asked Alana.

"OK," Harry said, grinning. "And to let you know…I've missed talking to you. You were always easy to talk to."

"I _was_ always easy to talk to?" asked Alana, raising an eyebrow at Harry, not noticing the customer that was trying to get her attention.

"You know what I mean. But it looks like you've got some business to attend to," Harry said, looking at the elderly lady.

"Oh jeez, sorry ma'am, how can I help you today?" asked Alana, moving over to stand in front of the woman.

Harry sighed as he turned around to lean his elbows on the counter, his back resting against it as well.

"So Alana, when does Hermione get in?" Harry asked her when she was finished helping her costumer who just left the store, looking agitated at Alana's slow service.

"In about an hour, why? Won't you just see her later tonight?"

"I will, but I have to ask her something important."

Alana's jaw dropped in shock. "Are you asking her to marry you?"

Harry nodded. "So I was wondering if I could set up the back room to ask her."

"Yeah, go ahead, be my guest."

"Thanks Alana," Harry said, hugging Alana and kissing her cheek before entering the back room.

**(Laterrr)**

"Hi Alana, how busy has it been today?" asked Hermione when she entered her store, taking off her jacket.

"Not very, I had about a total of ten people in here since I started at eight," Alana replied, joining Hermione on her side of the counter.

"Stupid Wednesdays, it's never very busy then."

Alana grinned. "I shall continue to hold down the fort for you while you put your stuff in the back, chief."

Hermione rolled her eyes and headed to the back room. When she opened the door, she could not contain the gasp that wanted to escape through her lips. The lights were out, but there was candles floating in the air, reminding Hermione much of dinners in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Kneeling in the middle of the floor on one knee was Harry.

"Harry! Did you do all this?" she asked, putting her jacket recklessly onto a storage box and walking over to Harry.

"Yes," he replied, hand gripped onto a ring box.

"But why?" she asked, clearly not catching onto what Harry was doing.

He grabbed onto her hand. "Hermione Jane Granger, I love you so much."

"I love you too Harry James Potter."

"Hold on, let me finish," he said sternly, grinning like a madman. "So yes, I love you, and I am so glad that you finally decided to take me back. I know I was a prat before, always being gone and all, but now you know that I'm not like that anymore, and that makes me one of the happiest men on earth. I would do anything for you, as you very well know. Now Hermione Granger, would you do me the honour of making me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Hermione smiled, a tear of joy leaking out of her one eye, nodding her head fiercely. "Yes Harry, I will marry you." She leaned in and kissed him.

"Wait a minute, you haven't even seen the ring yet," Harry said, removing his hands from his back as he opened up the ring box.

Inside was a white gold ring, a heart shaped diamond in the middle with one pink sapphire on either side with one diamond on each side of those. Harry slipped the ring onto Hermione's finger as she gasped once more.

"You sure like the hearts, don't you?" laughed Hermione, admiring her new ring.

"I think it symbolizes that you hold my heart," Harry replied.

Hermione smiled and kissed Harry gently. When they broke apart, Hermione looked deep into his eyes. "Where do you keep getting these gorgeous rings?"

"I have a friend who's in the business. He's going to be disappointed that I found someone who's actually going to wear the ring," Harry laughed.

Both grinning, Harry and Hermione kissed again, thinking about their future marriage.

**_The End_**

**A/N: **_And__ it's done! Oh my goodness. That was fun. Lol. And I changed Hermione's middle name from Anne to Jane, the proper middle name. But yes. That might not be the ending most wanted, but it's my ending. I hope you all enjoyed that. Please Review and tell me what you thought! Thank you!_


End file.
